A Moment With You
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Sequel to Where Our Hearts Lead Us
1. Lying There Next To You

A/N: OK HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO Where Our Hearts Lead Us, I'm sorry it took forever, but I made it extra LONG! :D REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!

* * *

**A Moment with You**

**Sequel to Where Our Hearts Lead Us**

**Lacey is 9 years old Ryan is 4 years old, and Maddie is 2 year old**

**3 years later**

**Nick's POV**

I was lying in bed, wrapped in my blanket, when I heard, the footsteps as they made it to the door of the bedroom. I could hear Miley telling the kids to quiet down, because I was still in bed. I glanced over at the clock and noticed immediately as the kids pushed opened the door it was already 11:30am. Three little faces, walked over to the side of the bed, followed by Miley, who was carry a tray.

"Hey guys," I greeted, as I helped the kids climbed up the side of the bed, "what is all of this Miley?"

She smiled as she set the tray in front of me, "Why don't the kids tell you?"

I looked over at the three little faces as they beamed up at me, when Lacey spoke up, "Daddy, its Father's day, Ryan, Maddie, and I helped Mommy with breakfast for you."

Ryan handed a paper card, before he spoke," Daddy, we made this for you!"

Maddie smiled, as she said with a squeal, "Da Da"

I looked over at Miley, who had a grin on her face, as she watched our kids feigning for my attention. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on top of my curl hair, as she sat down next to me.

I looked down at the tray in front of me, a stack of French toast, covered with powdered sugar and fresh strawberries. On the side sat a cup of orange juice.

I smiled, "Thanks you guys!" as I leaned over placing a soft kiss on everyone face. "But now, who wants to help me eat?"

Immediately 3 little hands raised up, as Miley sat there laughing.

**Later that afternoon**

**Miley's POV**

I was washing the dishes from breakfast, when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I turned and faced Nick as he pressed his lips against mine. A smile formed onto my lips when I finally spoke, the water going everywhere, "Nick, look what you made me do!" as I laughed.

He smiled, before he grabbed the rag off the counters and wiped off the water, "Why don't you let me do that, and sit down?"

"I got it Nicky, where are the kids?" I asked as I finished the last dish, and drying off the counter.

"Maddie is taking her nap she should be up soon, Ryan and Lacey are in their room cleaning there toys off the ground." He replied.

I smiled before I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I love you do you know that?"

He smiled before he placed a soft kiss against my forehead, "Yes I do, but I never get tired of hearing it, and you know what?"

I looked at him my eyes wide before I questioned softly, "What?"

"I love you too!"

Seconds later, Lacey and Ryan ran down the stairs and walked through the doorway.

"Hey kids, did you finish cleaning?" I asked quickly.

The nodded, before Lacey questioned, "Mommy,am I going Dad and Kayliee's this weekend?"

I looked at her, and nodded, "Yeah honey, Daddy will drop you off at your Dad's."

"Why don't you guys go get ready, we are going to grandpa Jonas' really soon." Nick said, as the kids eyes lit up. They ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He looked over at me with a concerned expression, "Are you ok?" even after all of this time, Cody and I have worked out our differences but I knew that Cody and I would always share Lacey.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, we should go get ready."

He nodded, and followed me to our room, and I quickly changed. Before I walked over to Maddie's room, in her crib, staring back at me.

"Hi baby!" I cooed, as I picked her up, her brown curly hair that she had inherited from her daddy was a mess, her bright blue eyes glowing back at me.

"Mama" she said with a squeal.

I carried her into the bathroom and quickly bathe her, changing her into a yellow dress. I tied her curly brown hair into two little pig tails, and got her shoes on, carrying her downstairs where Nick was waiting with Lacey and Ryan. I handed Maddie to Nick, who held her in his arms, as she squeal with delight.

Lacey blonde hair was tucked neatly behind her ear, the strands were straight glowing against her baby blue baby doll dress. She was wearing her white daisy flip flops.

Ryan was dressed in a green and white baseball tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans, sporting a pair of green converse.

I handed Maddie to Nick, who gladly took her, as she squirmed out of my arms. As I slid on a pair of wedge flip flops. I slung my purse over my shoulder, as I grabbed the bag, my hand grasp around Ryan's little fingers, as Lacey clung onto Nick, we made our way out the door. I locked the door behind, and walked over to the car, Nick had already started, buckling the kids into the back, as I slid into the passenger seat.

Nick slowly pulled out of the driveway, as I put on the tv in the back for the kids to watch, before resting my head back against the leather head rest, my Chanel sunglasses shielding my eyes from the bright rays. I looked over at Nick, who eyes were fixated on the road, even behind his Lacoste sunglasses, I could see him concentrated on the road ahead of him, one hand on the steering wheel, as I felt the other, squeezing my hand lightly, before he turned over smiling at me. I grinned, before he spoke up, "You are going to burn a hole into my face, if you keep looking at me like that."

I let out a soft laugh, as I smacked him lightly, "Be quiet."

Fifteen minutes, we pulled into Nick's parents house, as I helped Lacey and Ryan out of the car, Nick carried Maddie. We walked up to the front steps, as I held up Ryan to ring the doorbell, before it swung open, revealing a tall boy almost identical to Nick, his curly hair in his face.

Lacey immediately pounced as she ran into his arms, "UNCLE FRANKIE!"

I let out a laugh, as Ryan went over to hug Frankie, before they took off, into the kitchen, leaving Nick, Frankie, Maddie, and I alone.

"Hey Frankie," I greeted, as I leaned in hugging him tightly, "How are you?"

He smiled, as Nick hugged him tightly, "I'm was better when your husband wasn't trying to cut off my air circulation."

Nick immediately pulled away laughing, "Sorry."

Frankie immediately notice Maddie, and took her out of Nick's arms, placing light kisses over her face causing her to squeal, "Hello little Maddie!"

I laughed, as Nick placed an arm around my shoulders, before he asked Frankie, "Where is everybody?"

"They are out back already, you are late as usual." He replied.

Frankie held Maddie, and followed Nick and I out back, where Lacey and Ryan were already playing with the other kids. Denise immediately stood up, wrapping her arms around me and Nick, "You guys are here!"

"Hi Mom," Nick greeted, as he pulled out of the hug, smiling.

"Hi Mommy!" I squealed, as I pulled her into another hug.

We walked around greeting everyone, as the kids came over swarming Nick, their favorite uncle. As I laughed with Jessica and Emily. We were all seated in the backyard, Maddie in my lap, when the doorbell rang. Frankie stood up and opened it. Seconds later, a blonde hair girl walked through the backdoor as all eyes landed on the new guest. Her blonde hair was pale and light, and hit just below her shoulder, she had bright blue green eyes, her skin was kissed with a light tan, that was a perfect gold.

Frankie immediately spoke up, "Everyone I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anna," he was grinning shyly. Immediately everyone made there way over to Frankie and his girlfriend, exchanging names.

I smiled at the girl, and placed out my hand, "Hi, I'm Miley, Frankie sister in law, it's nice to meet you Anna."

She smiled politely, shaking my hand, as we turned and face Frankie who was currently being teased by Joe, Kevin, and Nick.

"Welcome to the Family," I added laughing.

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you Miley."

"So how did you and Frankie meet?" I asked politely.

"I actually go to school with Frankie," she replied politely.

I smiled, "Well I hope you are used to a crazy large family, because you have just walked into one of the most insane one of them all."

She laughed, "Everyone seems nice."

I nodded, "Well, why dont you come over and sit with Emily, Jessica, and Mrs. Jonas."

She nodded, as I led her over to the group of girls, Emily cradling a crying Megan, as I sat down, Anna take the seat next to me.

"What's wrong Meggie?" I cooed.

She walked over to me, sitting in my lap, before she said softly, "Adam doesn't want to play with me."

"It's ok sweetie pie, why dont you play with Lacey, Becca, and Nora?" I said softly.

She nodded, as she wiped away the tears, before running over to the little girls. I looked up at Emily, who was grinning, before she spoke laughing, "Of course she listens to you."

I shrugged lightly, "I have experience, plus I'm everyone's favorite aunt." I said laughing.

"Hey I take offense to that," Jessica said laughing.

We all sat around laughing, before Mrs. Jonas spoke up, "Well girls how about I bring out the cake for all the father's here today?"

We nodded, as we gathered the kids around the table, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Mr. Jonas all sat down, as we stood around them, as Mrs. Jonas placed a cake down in the center.

Each kid, going around to wish each of the father's a happy father's day had been a tradition in the Jonas. Handing each kid a piece of cake, as they sat down at the little picnic table, they messily ate the chunks of chocolate cake. I watched around the backyard, Joe was sitting with Kevin, eating their cake, and laughing. Emily and Jessica were watching over the little kids table. Mrs. Jonas had her arms wrapped around Mr. Jonas as she fed him the cake, he happily accepted laughing. Frankie was in the corner, Anna sitting on his lap, as he whispered sweet nothing in her ear, causing her to redden and laugh. I couldn't be more thankful to be a part of this family. There were so much love, so much happiness, in each and everyone. And I couldn't help but feel thankful to be a part of it.

Caught in the little moment a soft arm broke me out of my trance, as it wrapped around me from behind, pulling me backward into a strong chest, as the hands landed on my very ticklish stomach causing me to squeal. I spun around and found Nick, chocolate crumbs on his face.

"Look's like I have another baby I need to be watching," I said laughing.

He laughed, before I ran my hand over his lips, wiping away the crumbs. He leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss onto my lips, that I gladly accept kissing him back lightly, as he pulled me closer. We pulled apart as his eyes locked with mine, before he spoke softly, "I love you so much, Miley Ray, do you know that?"

I smiled, before I said softly, "Yes I do, but I never get tired of hearing it."

He smiled, as he pulled me back into his arms, as I buried my face into his chest, his fingers ran through my hair, as I felt his chest rising and falling. In that moment, I knew I didn't want to be anywhere, but in his arms. The place where I felt safe, the place where I felt whole, the place where I felt loved.

**-- A Moment With You --**

**Later that Night**

We left Denise and Paul's house, later in the afternoon. We all stepped into the quiet house, Nick carrying a sleeping Ryan in his arms, as I held Maddie, who was also sleeping. Lacey was close behind half asleep, as we walked inside. I closed the door behind, before turning on the lights, Lacey immediately made her way upstairs into her room. I followed Nick up the stairs, and he brought Ryan into his room. I carried Maddie into her room, as I changed her out her dress, she barely stirred, before I put on a short sleeve onesie. I tucked her into her crib, where she laid asleep, slowly closing the door, careful to leave it crept open slightly. I walked over to Ryan's room, and found Nick tucking in Ryan under the covers, who had changed out of his clothes and into a pair of pj's. I walked over and into the room, bending down beside Ryan, as I placed a soft kiss on his temple, before whispering goodnight. Nick and I followed out of the room, over to Lacey's knocking softly, before walking in. She was seated on Her bed, in her pajama's a book in her hand, as I sat down beside her, brushing my fingers through her hair.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked softly.

She nodded,"yes I did."

I smiled before I placed a soft kiss on her temple, "Lights out in 10 minutes ok?"

"Ok Mommy, goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight baby." I said softly, as Nick bent over kissing her cheek. Nick and I made our way out of the room, as he closed it softly behind.

He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning in next to my ear, asking me softly, "Tired?"

I nodded, "Yeah a little."

"Well, why don't you take a nice warm bubble bath, I'm going to lock up downstairs, and finish up some work." He said warmly.

I nodded, before I pulled him back in, "Don't work too hard ok? It's still father's day."

He let out a soft chuckle and nodded, "Ok sweetie, go relax ok."

I smiled, as I made my way into our master bathroom, and over to the large whirlpool tub, filling it up, the warm running underneath the tap, as it filled. I threw in some lavender scented bubbles. Before I slowly removed my clothes, stepping into the soothing water, as I sat back, enjoying the warm water to coat my body. I rested my head against the pillow rest, gently closing my eyes, as I cleared my mind.

**-- an Hour later --**

I stepped out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around my pruney body, draining the tub down the drain. I dried my body with the towel, as I slipped on a pair of Nick's shorts, and one of his blue T-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair, before tying it up. I flicked off the light in the bathroom, before I padded into the bedroom, the lights were dimmed. I made my way down the stairs, and into Nick's office, and found him seated at the desk, behind a pile of papers, glancing at the screen, and on his phone. I smiled, as I watched him work, leaning against the doorway, before I made my way over to him, standing behind him, as he placed the phone down on the stand. I wrapped my arms from behind, as setting them on his shoulder as I placed my chin on top of his curly hair, as I greeted him, "Mr. Jonas, what did I say about working hard?" giggling.

He spun around, pulling me into his lap, smiling, "Hi Mrs. Jonas, I'm sorry, I got caught up with all the paperwork."

"You work too hard... you know that?" I asked my eyes watching him.

He nodded before sighing, "I know baby."

I leaned in placing a kiss onto his lips, "You are amazing, and I love you for everything you have done, for everything you are, and for everything you do."

He smiled, as he leaned in pressing his lips hard against me, "I love you too Mi."

He pulled away, as he looked at me before grinning, "I like that shirt, who shirt is that?"

I let out a soft laugh, "My silly husband, you dont know him."

"I don't?" He asked pretending to be hurt, "I thought I was your husband."

I smiled, "You are, and the only one I could ever want."

He smiled, leaning in and placing another tender kiss on my lips.

"You coming to bed?" I asked softly, as I stood up from his lap.

"I will in a bit." He replied, as he looked up at me.

I pouted my lips, before he smiled back at me, "Ok I guess I can go now."

I smiled back at him, as I placed my hand out in front of him, which he gladly took, as I helped him up. Checking the doors behind, and making sure the house was locked, before we shut the lights behind, and headed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

We reached the final step and landed onto the landing, before we walked down the hall, glancing in each room, where the kids were fast asleep, before we pushed opened the door. I made my way over to the bed, as Nick walked over to the dresser, pulling out the drawer of shorts, before changing out of his clothes. He walked over to the bed, as he laid down beside me, resting his head against the pillow beside me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into him, before leaning in and kissing me softly. I smiled, as I laid their next to him, my head press firmly against his naked chest, his chin placed directly above my head, resting softly, as I laid there in his arms. There was no better place then this, lying here next to the person I loved.

* * *

A/N: Review, It'll make me HAPPY! :D


	2. No One Could Ever Replace Her, Ever

A/N: I know i haven't update lately on this story and its because I have been having major writer's block when it comes to this story, so this entire chapter was forced. I forced myself to sit here and update, because after all the amazing reviews I had to at least write something. So this entire chapter was pretty much one of the biggest chapter filler chapter you will ever read, but it is long, and hopefully it will keep you satisfied for the time being. It's just shows the typically routine of Miley's and Nick's life, and just some upcoming drama that will be coming up. Yes, there will be some drama, but have faith I know that they will work through everything.

I'm completely overwhelmed with the responses to the first chapter, I didn't know so many people actually read Where Our Hearts Lead Us, because well for the entire story I got a total of 28 reviews, lol, and from a single update alone I hit 20 reviews. Thanks you guys. But I hope I can deliver an awesome story and I will try not to let you guys down. But like I said, this is a total chapter filler.

* * *

Chapter Two  
No One Could Ever Replace Her, Ever

Miley's POV

"I'll see you tonight baby, Daddy, will pick you up from Dad's and Kayliee's house," I called after Lacey, as she trotted into the school, passing through the double doors. Her blonde hair billowing against the wind as she ran.

I pushed the power window closes, as the glass window rolled up. I started the car, as I eased out of the parking spot, glancing back at the rearview mirror. Ryan and Maddie sat quietly in the backseat watching a rerun of Hannah Montana. And the strangest part of all, it was the episode Jonas Brothers had starred on. I smiled as I watched the content faces of the two little kids in the backseat, as I turned my attention onto the main road.

I drove down the streets, pulling into the preschool Ryan attended, as I pulled the car to a stop, parking in a parking spot. I shut off the engine, as I threw my keys into my purse, I pushed opened the door slinging by bag onto my shoulder. I opened the back door, unbuckling Ryan, as he slid off his car seat. I took Maddie out of the car seat, and held her in my arms, as I held Ryan's hand. Locking the door behind, we made our way to the front door, as I walked Ryan to his class.

"Hello Mrs. Jonas," Ryan's teacher greeted, "hello Ryan, and is this your sister?"

Ryan smiled and nodded, "Hello Ms. Peach, Yes that's Maddie. She is one," he replied holding up one finger.

I smiled at Ryan's teacher, "Hey Susan, I'm just here to drop Ryan off, I'll be back to pick him up this afternoon, and Susan, please call me Miley."

Susan smiled and nodded, "I'll see you later when you pick up Ryan, Miley." She turned her attention to Maddie, before she spoke up, "Well goodbye little missy."

Maddie giggled with delight, at the attention.

I smiled and waved, as I lent down, pulling Ryan into a hug, as his little chubby arms, wrapped around my neck. I gave him a kiss onto his cheek, and he returned the kiss, smacking a wet kiss onto my face, as I laughed, before I spoke, "You be a good boy ok Ryan? Mommy will be back later this afternoon to pick you up, you have to behave."

He nodded, waving one last time before he took off running, overing to his friend Jacob. I gave Susan one last wave, before I turned on my heel, Maddie still in my arm, as we walked back to the car. I placed Maddie into the car seat, buckling her back up, before I slid into the driver seat. Easing out of the parking spot, I turned onto to the main street, heading back home.

I pulled into the driveway, throwing everything into my bag, as I got out. I helped Maddie out of the car, and we walked up to the front door, I quickly the open door. I padded through the wooden floors leading into the kitchen. I set Maddie into the high chair, as I made my way around the kitchen.

"Ma Ma," Maddie cooed.

I smiled at her, and nodded, "That's right Mama."

I opened the cabinet taking out Maddie's baby food, heating it up, so it was warm. I took out the baby spoon, as I fed her the content of the puree carrots.

"Yummy!" I said, as I spoon fed her the orange chunky texture.

She smiled, eating the puree, allowing a trail of baby food to drip down her chin. I quickly grabbed a paper towel, wiping away her mess, as I finished feeding her the content. I picked her up out of the high chair, as I carried her up the stairs. Pushing open her bedroom door, I undressed her of her clothes, helping her into the bathtub, as I gave her a bath, washing her brown curly hair. Drying her off with a towel, I changed her diaper, dressing her into a yellow onesie, before setting her into her crib for the afternoon nap. I closed the door slightly, as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, slightly content that we finally manage to create a schedule.

I walked back into the kitchen cleaning the mess on the counters and kitchen table. I rinsed the dishes setting them into the dishwasher, I gazed around the empty kitchen. I sat down onto one of the stool set against the kitchen island, picking up my cell phone as I dialed Nick's office number.

"Hello, Jonas Records, this is Karen speaking how can I help you?" a voice answered.

"Hi, could I please be transfered to Nicholas Jonas?" I said into the speaker.

"Of course, name please," she asked politely.

"Miley Jonas," I replied.

"Oh hello Mrs. Jonas, One-Second Let me transfer you," Karen said into the phone.

The familiar background music started, previews of new artist the company had signed, played as I sat on hold, my fingers tapping against the counter as I waited patiently.

"Nicholas Jonas," Nick answered into the phone, his voice sounded annoyed, and I knew he was having a bad day immediately.

"Hey Baby, it's Miles," I said into the phone.

"Hey Sweetheart!" He greeted, with a little enthusiasm.

I smiled, before I said, "So what is Mr. Jonas, co-president, business exec doing right now?"

He let out a soft chuckle before he replied, "Beside missing you?"

I let out a giggle, at his smooth reply.

"I'm actually looking over some paperwork, and there is a staff meeting in about 10 minutes, we are trying to set up one of the newer band, promotional stuff, meet and greets, concerts." He said into the phone his voice filled with frustration.

"So it's not going well?" I asked.

"Not exactly, there is so much work to do, and it seems as though my two older brothers decided to skip work to stay home." He replied into the phone irritated.

I frowned, "Nick, it'll be ok, everything will work out."

He sighed, "I know, I'm just really stressed out, I just need to relax."

I nodded, "Well how about we ask your parents to take the kids for the weekend, and maybe we can go out of town for the weekend?"

He let out a laugh, "That actually sounds really nice."

A grinned immediately appeared across my face, "Well I'll take care of our trip, why dont you get back to work, and try to finish up, and relax."

I could see his smile through the phone, "Ok that sounds good, I'll see you tonight baby."

"That sounds good, remember you have to pick up Lacey and take her over to Cody's," I added.

"I remember, I'll see you tonight, I love you."

"I love you too."

I placed down the phone, a huge grin washing over my face, as I pushed off the stool, trotted into Nick's office. I sat down into the leather office chair, behind his desk, as I powered up the computer. I picked up the house phone, dialing Nick's parents house, as I waited for an answer.

"Jonas Residences," Frankie answered.

"Hey Frankie, it's Miley." I said into the phone.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" Frankie asked.

"Can I talk to Mom?" I asked.

"Sure one-second, let me get her." He replied.

"Hello?" Denise voice echoed through the speaker.

"Hey Mom, it's Miles!" I greeted.

"Hey sweetheart, is something wrong?" Denise immediately questioned, her voice filled with concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Mom, Nick and I were just wondering if you could possibly watch the kids this weekend, Nick and I wanted to maybe get away for the weekend, he has been so stressed… and..." I rambled on, when Denise cut me off.

"Of course, I love spending time with the kids, say no more, tell Nick to take this break, he deserves it!" Denise said.

I couldn't help but smile, "Really? That would mean so much to Nick and I, he has been overloaded with work. I'm so worried about him."

"Sweetie, it's no problem at all, tell Nicky, to take a break for me will you, and I'll take the kids anytime." Denise replied.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me, we'll drop the kids on thursday night, and if Frankie could take Lacey to school, and Ryan to preschool, that would help us out a lot." I added.

"We will manage sweetheart." Denise said politely.

"Well, I will talk to you soon, I need to take care of some stuff, and Maddie will be up in an hour or so. And once she is up, I know I will not get anything done." I said laughing.

"Ok sweetheart, I will talk to you later, take it easy ok," she responded.

"I will, thanks again."

"It's no problem at all, love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mom."

I placed the phone down as I turn my attention to the computer screen, my hand on the mouse as I scrolled across the pad, the screen changing. I pulled opened the drawer, rummaging through the junk Nick kept tuck inside, when my hand landed on the plastic card I needed. I typed in the information quickly, printing out the papers, setting everything in a stack in the center of the desk. I turned off the computer, pushing the chair back, as I made my way back to the kitchen. I opened the pantry pulling out the box of dry pasta, and the jar of tomato sauce. Quickly setting everything onto the counter. I pulled open the freezer, grabbing the package of ground beef out of the freezer and placed it into the skin so the meat could defrost. I washed my hands drying them with a kitchen towel, before I headed up the stairs, creeping into Maddie's room. She was still sound asleep. I decided to take a quick shower.

I made my way into my bedroom, over to the adjoining bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes as I turned on the warm water, as I stepped into the glass shower. Letting my hair absorbed the water as it drenched each strand with moisture. Fulling immersing myself in the steam the warm water was releasing. I finished quickly, grabbing the towel, and drying my naked body. I slipped into my underwear, before I settled on a green cashmere sweater and a park of dark rinse jean. I pushed up the sleeves of my sweater, before I ran a brush through my brown curly hair. I plugged in the blow dryer, as I dried my hair with the heat, pulling my brown strands straight giving myself a blow out. I applied a sheer coat of moisturizer to my face, and decided against the heavy makeup. I picked up my dirty clothes, tossing them into a laundry bin, as I carried the bin downstairs tossing the dirty clothes into the washing machine.

I started the load, as I glanced up at the clocked mounted against the wall, I needed to pick up Ryan in an hour. I made my way up the stairs, and found Maddie, standing inside her crib, her hands clenched onto the railing, as she smiled at me.

"Hey Baby, are you up already?" I cooed.

"Mama," she squealed giggling, as her dimples immediately showed.

I picked her up out of the crib, carrying her over to the changing table, as I changed her diaper, before dressing her into pink polo, and a pair of jeans. I picked out a yellow cardigan, helping her into it. I ran a brush through her springy curls, before tucking them behind her ears. I carried her downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of milk out of the fridge, as I grabbed my keys and phone, tossing them into my purse, as we headed out the door. I locked the door behind, walking over to the car, as I placed Maddie into her car seat. I buckled the belts, flipping open the tv monitor pushing in a baby Einstein video, as I slid into the driver seat. I placed my purse beside me, before I pulled out of the driveway, driving on the road to pick up Ryan.

Nick's POV

"I wanted to discuss the promotional programs, c.d.'s, shirts, that we will have available at each performance. We arranged meet and greets, and a few other line up of upcoming events." I said out loud, as I stood in front of the rectangular table.

"Did anyone get the final number on how many shows we decided on?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"I think the final number came to 15, they would do a set of 5 songs as the opening act, promoting their music." Kyle replied.

"That sounds good, do we have the final list of cities? What about interviews, radio, magazines, newspaper? Anything?" I asked, glancing down at my clock, 'crap' I thought, 'I need to get out of here soon.'

"We have some lined up, but the final list of cities is right here," Sarah Beth replied, passing around the sheet of paper.

"Ok, sounds good, I need to get out of here, but tomorrow 11 am, meeting, we will discuss the finalize set of songs, plan the tour, and such, have a good night everyone." I said, as I pushed back my chair, getting ready to leave.

"Mr. Jonas," someone called.

I turned around and was face to face with a blonde hair girl, "Can I help you?" I asked a little irritated, today had been so stressful on so many levels. She was wearing a short black shirt, a pair of red pumps, her button down shirt, was neatly tucked into her skirt, with a few buttons undone at the top.

"I just wanted to let you know it's a pleasure working for you, I'm Amber," the girl said, placing her arm out, taunting her body into a position that could be seen at a strip club, than at a professional level. She let out a fliratcious giggle, immediately pulling me over the top, as my head throbbed with annoyance.

"Hello Amber," I replied, shaking her hand, "well if you dont mind, I really need to go pick up my daughter."

Her eyes widen immediately wearing a shock expression, "Oh you have a daughter?"

I grinned, and nodded, showing her my wedding band, "I'm happily married to my beautiful wife, and we have 3 perfect children, so if you excuse me, I would really like to get going." Giving her a smug look as I turned on my heel, grabbing the paperwork on the desk, and headed out the door. I walked out to my car, bitterly thinking, 'the nerve of that girl, hitting on me, what she wants a promotion that badly. I will have to have a talk with whoever hired that girl tomorrow. I'm late already damn it.' I finally made it to my car, sliding into the black sports car, throwing my things onto the passenger seat. I started the car and finally pulled out, heading over to Lacey's school.

I pulled up in front of the school in record time, completely exhausted as I cleared the back, before turning my attention back to the double doors. A minute later the school bell rang, and children began to pile out of the front door heading to parents or school buses, my eyes landed onto Lacey's blonde hair. She ran straight towards the car, as I got out, making my way over to the sidewalk.

"DADDY!" she squealed, running into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around the little girl, my eyes landing onto her bright blue eyes that belonged to Miley, as I smiled, "Hey Sweetheart how was school?" I asked.

"It was good," she replied, as she handed me her school bag. She got into the backseat, buckling her seatbelt, as I pop opened the trunk, placing her bag in the back.

I slid into the front seat, and eased out of the parking spot, driving down the road, over to the expressway. I glance back in the rearview mirror, smiling at the little girl that sat in the back. "Do you want to listen to music?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Daddy can we listen to your c.d. that you made with uncle Joey and Kevin."

I let out a laugh and nodded, pushing in the c.d., as my voice spilled out of the speakers. I smiled as I watched her singing along to every word, missing a few here and there, and adding news ones along the way. I took the expressway exiting into the main road leading to Cody's house. This was a typical routine, once a week Lacey would go over to Cody's. Aside from seeing him every other weekend, holiday's were usually spilt up between his family and Miley's. That way they both shared their time with Lacey. I pulled into Cody's spacious home, pulling into his circular driveway, as I pulled the car to a stop. I slowly opened the door, popping open the trunk as I help Lacey out of the car. I grabbed her things, and held her hand as we walked up to the front door. Lacey rang the doorbell, as we waited for someone to open the front door. The door swung open revealing a blonde hair women, grinning.

"Kayliee!" Lacey squeal running into her arms.

"Hey Sweetheart, your daddy can't wait to see you." Kayliee replied. She glance up at me grinning, "Hey Nick!"

"Hey Kayliee," I greeted.

"Call me Kay, come inside, Cody should be around here somewhere," she responded. Seconds later Cody appeared at the end of the hallway on his phone before he hung up.

"Hey Sweetie Pie," he greeted Lacey, who ran into his arms.

"Hi Dad!" she replied grinning.

Cody looked up at me smiling, "Hey Nick, where is Miley?"

"Hey Cody, she is at home, so I dropped Lacey off, I guess everything is done then." I responded.

He nodded opening the door for me, "Thanks for dropping her off, I'll drop her off at school tomorrow morning, and Kayliee will pick her up and drop her off at your house."

I nodded, "All right then."

I looked down at Lacey, leaning down to kiss her on her cheek, "Bye sweetheart, be a good girl ok?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Daddy, I'm always a good girl."

I let out a laughed, giving one last wave before I walked down the onto the sidewalk, heading over to my car. I slid into the driver seat, pulling out of Cody's driveway, and soon driving to head back home. I drove down the road heading back onto the expressway, as I sped through town. I pulled out my cell phone dialing Miley's number as I waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Baby!" She greeted into the phone.

"Hey Honey, I'm on the way home from Cody's do you need me to pick up anything?" I asked.

"Nope, I took Ryan and Maddie with me grocery shopping, and dinner is almost ready, are you almost home?" She asked.

"Yeah another fifteen minutes or so," I replied.

"Hold on Nick," she said into the phone, as I heard shuffling in the background, Miley was shouting something, before she spoke back into the speaker, "Sorry about that, Ryan decided to make a mess on the carpet."

I let out a chuckle, "Boys will be boys." I reminded her.

"Yes, of course, well I'm finishing dinner, so I will talk to you when you get home baby." She replied.

"Ok Ill see you soon, I love you."

"I love you too."

I placed the phone into the cup holder, when I drove past the corner florist, signaling the car, and pulling into a parking spot, I slid out of the car, locking it behind me as I made my way into the florist. The bell rang as I pushed open the door, walking towards the back where my eyes landed onto a bouquet of perfect sunflowers. I grinned knowing Miley would love the bright yellow color, as I picked up the large bouquet, along with a colorful vase to match it, bringing it to the register.

"Hi, is this all for you?" the elder lady asked.

"Yes, please, could you possibly tie a bow around the neck of the vase, in maybe a satin ribbon, sea foam green, her favorite color." I asked politely, pulling out my wallet.

"Of course, is this for your girlfriend?" the lady asked.

I grinned, "No, this is for my wife."

She smiled at me, before cutting a piece of ribbon tying it into an elegant bow, "Any special occasion?"

I shook my head laughing, as I handed her my credit card, "No, it just because she is amazing."

The lady let out a chuckled nodding, "That's extremely sweet of you, and I hope she likes its!" Handing me my receipt as I carried the vase back into the car. I drove straight home, pulling into the driveway beside Miley's white range rover. Carrying my paperwork and flowers inside, I pushed opened the door, setting the vase onto the console table in the entry way along with my keys and phone.

"Daddy!" a voice shouted, and immediately a pair of chubby arms wrapped around my leg. I smiled as I glance down at the little boy clung to my leg, "Hey Ry!" I picked him up, pulling him into a hug, as I carried him into the kitchen.

"Hey Maddykins," I said, kissing the little girl seated in the high chair.

"Da Da," She squealed.

I turned around and found Miley slicing up veggies into a plastic bowl, grinning, "Hey sweetheart!"

I smiled, making my way over to my wife, as I slid my arms around her waist, "Hey Baby, this smells delicious."

She smiled, "I hope you are hungry, how was work?"

"It was good beside getting hit on by an intern." I said slyly, grinning.

Miley immediately dropped the knife, and glance up her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes narrowed as she watched me, "What?"

I let out a laugh watching her, as she nervously found her composure, I spoke, "It's ok Miley, I told her that I have an amazing wife," wrapping my arms around her, placing a lingering kiss onto her neck where her flesh was exposed, "and that I have 3 wonderful kids, that I love way too dearly."

I could see that she had suddenly calmed down, and went back to slicing the cucumber in front of her, before placing the knife down and spun around, facing me, "I love you, you know that?"

I smiled as I nodded, "I know, but I definitely never get tired of hearing it Miles, you are my world remember that. And I love you too."

She smiled, leaning in to place a kiss onto my lips, when we were suddenly interrupted by a groan.

"Ewww," Ryan said out loud, standing in front of us, his eyes wide.

I smiled, as Miley burst out laughing. "We" squealed Maddie.

Miley turned around facing Maddie laughing, "That's right Maddie, ewww."

I looked around the well lit kitchen, my amazing wife, laughing, as she cooked dinner, stirring the pot in front of her. My son, sitting at the breakfast table, his color book and crayon sprawled across the table as he worked. My little daughter, sitting in her high chair laughing with delight. These were the moments I cherished most, the moments I spent with my wonderful family, the moments I spend with Miley, the love of my life, the mother to my children. And no one could ever replace her, ever.

* * *

A/N: ok so was this update long enough? Ehhh?? Ehhh?? lol. So a few things...

who thinks Nick deserves the father of the year award raise your hand?

wait better yet, leave a review.

Who thinks that skank intern was a little desperate? leave a review

Who thinks Nick and Miley's kids are adorable? leave a review

Who thinks Miley and Nick make wonderful parents? leave a review

Come on and make me smile.. please? you know how to make me smile right? by leaving a review! :D


	3. The Perfect Husband

This is dedicated to my lovely girlies, who are a wonderful addition to my fanfic family. Briana (Bri), Michelle (Chelly Belly), Amy (My Twin). Our little chat's wouldn't be the same without you all. This is for you Amy, because we will have to stick to Emails for the next week.

Chelly and Bri: Remember ANTI NILLY FOREVER! :D

Oh and Michelle and Amy, this chapter better make you smile, because not only is it raunchy, but hopefully the sex will make you happy. LMAO.

OH AND THIS IS RATED: Mature, you'll see why...

And let me tell you how uncomfortable I am writing about this. lmao, but yeahh..

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Perfect Husband

The Next Afternoon

"Ryan, please get your things together, Lacey is about to be dropped off, and we are leaving for Uncle Joe and Auntie Emily." I called out through the house, sighing with frustration.

I picked up Maddie from her walker, setting her onto the ground, as I put on her shoes. Carrying her onto my hip, I made my way up the stairs, and into Ryan's room. There he sat on the ground pushing his toy car around, completely oblivious to the fact that I had been calling for him for the past 15 minutes.

"Ryan Jerry Jonas," I shouted, "I told you to get ready, Lacey's going to be here any minute, and we are going over to Auntie Emily and Uncle Joey. Please put on your shoes, and a jacket."

He looked up frowning, but trotted over to the closet, as he grabbed his Jacket, enveloping the cotton material over his shoulders, before tearing down the stairs towards the coat closet. I flicked off the lights in Ryan's room, a smiling Maddie attached to my hip, as we made our way down the stairs. I reach the bottom of the steps, my eyes landing on Ryan who was seated on the ground slipping into his shoes. I made my way to the console table, throwing my phone into my purse, grabbing the baby bag, and keys. I pulled open the door, hand in hand with Ryan as I locked the door behind. We walked down the pavement and over to the white range rover parked in the driveway, as I unlocked the car. Ryan slid in. I set Maddie into her car seat, buckling her up into the seat. Before closing the door behind, just as Cody pulled into the driveway.

He slid out, after pulling the car into a stop, his blonde hair, radiating as the sunlight hit his natural highlights. He pulled open the back seat, where a little blonde hair girl tore over to me, grinning.

"MOMMY!" she shouted, running into my arms.

"Hey Sweetheart, did you have fun at Dad's and Kayliee's"

She nodded, as I grabbed her bags, before I spoke, "Well why don't you get into the car, and buckle up, we are going over to Auntie Emily's and Uncle Joe's."

She slid into the car, next to Ryan, closing the door behind.

I glanced up at Cody, as he watched me, a meek smile across his face, as he made his way over to me.

"Hey Miley," he greeted.

"Hi Cody," I replied.

"Well, Kayliee and I were wondering if we could possibly take Lacey for the weekend and switch with you for the next weekend, we are driving down to Kayliee's parents for the weekend," he asked softly, before he added, "an engagement party."

I glanced up, at the word engagement, "Well, Nick's parents were supposed to take the kids for weekend, but I'm sure we can work something out... Congratulations Cody."

He grinned slyly, his eyes locked with mine, "Thanks Miley, it really means a lot to me."

I nodded,"It's no problem at all, I'll call you once I talk to Nick's parents, but I really need to go, Emily is waiting for me."

He nodded, "It's really great to see you Miley," he said softly, before he stepped forward, enclosing his arms around me, embracing me into a hug. He pulled away, grinning shyly, as he walked towards his car, before waving one last time. I slid into the car, as I pulled out of the driveway, and there we went, over to Emily's and Joe's.

— A Moment with You --

Nick's POV

I sat in my office, tapping my fingers against my desk, sighing in frustration as the papers in front of me blurred. Groaning with frustration, when I caught sight of the time, it was already 5, and I had gotten absolutely nothing finished. I glanced up around my desk, a wooden frame adorned the table, revealing a picture I held so closed to my heart, I smiled seeing Miley's grinning face, her arms locked tightening around my neck, my hands subtly holding onto her waist, my hand placed against her protruding stomach, Lacey's blonde hair neatly tied in pigtails, as her pale blonde hair, set behind her back. Lacey's arm, wrapped around my leg, as she smiled. Ryan brown curly hair, resting against my shoulder, as his thumb tucked neatly in his mouth. I smiled as I remembered the day the picture was taken, it had been at Joe's and Emily's a few years back.

Set next to it was three smaller frame, each frame containing a photo of Lacey, Ryan, and Maddie. I smiled at each picture that sat against the glass table, they were my world, my life. Every single smile that appeared across their face, always made my day, they were something Miley and I shared, they were what we created and brought into this world. I smiled, as my eyes landed on the final picture that sat neatly on my desk, the frame slightly larger than the rest. Inside revealed a single picture, one that I had identical to the one I had at home, the picture that sat on my desk years before. There was the same picture, of Miley and I, my arms wrapped around her. Her grinning face smiling back at me. It was the moment when I realized that my life was incomplete without her by my side. Lost in the fine details that the pictured shown, as the colors of the image was intensified, I was brought out of my trance by a soft knocked.

I glanced up, my eyes landed onto the door before I called out, "Come in."

The door pushed opened, as the clickity clank hit against the floor, the contact of a pair of heels hitting against the wooden floors, as the blonde hair girl walked through the door, her blonde hair hitting just below her shoulders, the ends kissing her bare shoulders that were revealed in a black tank top.

"Hi, Mr. Jonas, these are the papers you had asked for earlier, I'm sorry it took so long, the paper copier was down for a bit." She said handing me the pile of papers in her hand.

"Um thanks, it's no problem, Amber." I replied.

She grinned before she spoke softly, "Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I had behaved yesterday, I must have looked like an idiot, I was just surprised at the fact that you had any kids, you looked so young that's all. But I'm extremely grateful for my job, and I look forwards to working with you, you and your brothers have created a wonderful label."

I nodded, smiling shyly back at her, "Thanks Amber, I really appreciate that. And I'm extremely flattered that you think that we have a wonderful label, we worked extremely hard."

She smiled nodding, "Well I'll get out of your hair. Let me know if you need anything." And with that she turned on her heel, and walked out the door, as the door shut behind her.

I glanced back over at the clock, noticing that it was now 5:45, and I knew that I would not finish anything at this rate, my mind was elsewhere. Picking up my phone, I dialed the number I had always known by heart, as I waited for the ring.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Miley's voice chirped into the phone.

"Hey Miles," I replied, "what are you doing?"

"I took the kids over to Emily and Joe's. Emily and I are watching the kids playing at the park." She replied.

"That sounds fun, any ideas when you will be home?" I asked.

"I was thinking before dinner, did you want anything to eat in particular, I was just thinking of picking up a pizza on the way home," she said softly.

"Pizza sounds fine, I'm actually about to leave the office right now, so I'll be home in thirty minutes."

"Ok, I'll tell Emily we should get going, I'll see you when we get home Nick," she responded.

"Ok sounds good, I love you Miles."

"I love you too Nick."

I placed the phone into my pocket, before I pushed the chair back, standing up. I gathered the paper work, placing them into a pile before I grabbed my things, and headed out the door, locking it behind. I walked passed my secretary's desk, and smiled politely, "I'll see you next Wednesday Karen."

She glanced up, smiling, "Oh are you not going into the office tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I'm thinking about taking Thursday off, and this weekend, Miley and I made plans to get away for the weekend, and Monday and Tuesday, I think I'm just going to relax. So I wont be in until next week. Don't worry, Joe or Kevin should be here though."

She nodded, "Ok sounds good, have fun!"

I smiled, "Bye Karen, don't work too hard."

I turned the corner, heading for the elevator, as I took it down the building to the lobby. I made my way into my car, before speeding off home.

Miley's POV

I pulled into the driveway, noticing Nick's car parked in the driveway. I pulled the car to a stop, as I helped the kids out of the car, Maddie was fast asleep in her car seat. I handed the pizza to Lacey who carried it inside, as Ryan trotted close behind her. I held Maddie in my arms, as we made our way to the front door, pushing the door open. Lacey and Ryan scrambled inside, tossing there shoes onto the ground, before running into the kitchen. I carried Maddie upstairs, into her room, pulling off her shoes, and jacket before setting her into her crib. I made my way downstairs, putting the kids shoes back into the closet.

"Miley?" I heard Nick's voice calling out from the kitchen.

I made my way over to the kitchen, where I found the kids seated with Nick around the kitchen table, "Hey Baby," I greeted. I made my way over to Nick, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, from behind, before leaning down kissing his cheek.

"How was your day at work?" I asked, as I sat down beside him.

"It was good," he replied, placing a slice of pizza onto Ryan's and Lacey's plate, "I got nothing done today."

I laughed, placing a slice onto my plates, before we joined hands, as Nick said grace. We ate dinner together, talking and laughing. Cleaning up afterwards, as the kids did their homework sprawled across on the kitchen table. Finishing the night with a bath before tucking Ryan and Lacey into bed. Nick and I made our way into the bedroom, exhausted, as I slipped into a tank top and a pair of shorts, tying up my hair. I glanced over, and watched Nick as unbuttoned, his shirt, peeling off the shirt from his body, revealing his tone frame. He slipped out of his pants, before pulling on a pair of shorts, before he ran his hands through his hair. I smiled as I watched him, every little movement he made. He rubbed his tired eyes, before he glanced over at me, catching my watching eye, as he grinned, shrugging, before he spoke, "Like something you see?"

I let out a laugh, before lying down onto the large bed, pulling the covers over my body, as I rested my head aganist the pillow. He made his way over to the bed, and laid down beside me, his arms wrapping around my body, as the dim glow of the two lamp lit the room. I snuggled closer to his body, as my body formed to in ease into his curves, his hand running softly across my arm, his fingers stroking my smooth skin. I shifted as I turned and face him, my eyes landed on his handsome face, my eyes locking with the brown ones staring back at me, a shy grin that appear across his face. I leaned in pressing my lips against his, his arms pulling me in closer, as he deepened the kiss. My hands ran across his bare chest, my fingers brushing slightly across his toned abs, my breathing hitched, as the kissed intensified. His mouth widen over mine, his tongue teasingly made its way into my mouth, as it ran lightly over mine. A light moan escaped through my lips, as the pleasure took over, his hands ran across my body. He pulled me on top of him, as my legs straddled his hard body, our lips not breaking contact. I pulled away slightly, catching air, from the small distances between our lips, our bodies panting for much needed air, before my lips attacked his, pressing my body hard against him, as a groan of pleasure release from his mouth.

His hands made their way to the hem of my shirt, his fingers trailing beneath the flimsy fabric, as he peel the layer away from my body, tossing it onto the floor, as he exposed my bare chest. He shifted our bodies, as he pressed me hard against the bed, placing kisses against my neck, as my body fought for air. His legs made their way over me, as he pressed his protrusion between my legs, the cloth of our clothes separating us between our bodies. His bare chest, against mine, lavishing my neck with kisses, as he slowly move south, each kiss a little wetter, with a little more force, as he sucked against my collar, that would soon leave a mark. His tongue running across my flesh, a loud moan slipping through my lips, as I panted out his name in pleasure. Enjoying every minute of pleasure as his wet lips adorned my bare skin, my hands ran their way through his hair, my grip tightening slightly. My hands landed onto his face, bringing it up back to my lips. Our mouths moving sloppily over each other, our tongues teasing, and yet pleasing one another. My hand ran across his firm chest, running softly down his bare abs, fighting the control I had once had, at the hem of his pants. The waistband, clinging to his body, as the mesh shorts, allowing just enough room in his pants. The bulge that was relevant, as my hand brushed over his protrusion slightly causing him to releasing a moan with such pleasure. His hands ran up against my tights, feeling against my bare skin. And there we stayed, peeling away the remainder of layers, that were left, exposing every inch of skin. His body pressing hard against mine, as he slowly slid in, thrusting his weight against my body, causing me to moan out his name in pleasure. My hands gripping arms his arms, as I held on for support.

-- a Moment with You --

Nick's POV

I woke up the next morning to the bright sun pouring into the room, shifting my weight as I glance at the time. 7:30 am. I shifted my body slightly, my eyes resting on Miley sleeping peacefully beside me, her head resting against the pillow, her eyes closed shut. Her face wearing a peaceful expression, as she laid asleep, a smile plastered across her face. I couldn't help but grin as she slept beside me. Her naked body wrapped in nothing beside the cotton sheets. I leaned over pressing my lips against her forehead, before shifting my weight. I pushed my self off the bed, finding my boxers on the ground, as I slid into them. I walked across the carpet floor, finding my shorts on the ground, as I pulled them on, walking into the bathroom. Letting the water run under the faucet, rubbing my tired eyes awake. I brushed my teeth, rinsing my mouth before wiping down the counters. I made my way back into the room, Miley was still fast asleep in bed.

I walked out of the room closing the door behind, as I made my way to Lacey's room, the blinds pulled shut, her body wrapped in the blanket as she slept. I grinned as I watched her, before walking over to her, and sitting down beside her on the bed, before shaking her softly.

"Lacey, baby, wake up princess." I said softly.

She groaned, shifting her eyes, before her blue eyes fluttered open.

I smiled as I watched her, "Princess, let's go, you have school remember?"

She slowly sat up, glancing around the dimly lit room, before she spoke, "Good morning daddy."

"That's my girl, why don't you get ready for bed, and try to keep it down, Mommy is sleeping." I said softly.

"Ok daddy," she replied, as she got up off the bed, making her way over to the bathroom.

I walked out of her room, and over to Ryan's room, as I walked over to his bed, as he laid in bed fast asleep, I grinned as I watched his small little chest rising and falling, his brown curls buried beneath the layers of blanket.

"Ryan, its time to get up buddy." I said softly.

He stirred slightly, before pulling the blanket closer to his body, causing me to laugh. I peeled away the layers of blanket, as his eyes fluttered open, groaning, "Ryan get up, its time to get up Mister." I said laughing.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, before he smile, "Hi daddy." Yawning as he raised his arms out above him, stretching his body.

He stood up, making his way to the bathroom, as I helped him get ready, before leaving him to change into his clothes. I made my way over to Maddie's room, her little body was standing up, laughing, as she saw me.

"Hey Maddykins, are you up already?" I cooed.

She squealed before she said softly, "Dada."

I smiled grinning, "That's right Maddie, Dada." I picked her up, and carried her down the stairs, setting her in her highchair, as I pour a small bowl of cheerio's, setting them in front of her. She picked up the little O's oats, popping them into her pop, as she clapped her hands. I laughed, watching her grinning.

I made my way to the refrigerator, pulling out the bottle of milk, and carton of orange juice. I rummaged the pantry for the pancake mix, finding the bowls, before starting breakfast. Pouring the batter into the skillet, as the hot cakes cooked on the stove, I set the table, placing two plates onto the table, and a fork. I set the maple syrup onto the table, before turning my attention back to the skillet, flipping the pancakes as it browned the other side. I poured two cups of orange juice setting them onto the table, as I made a pot of coffee. I placed the pancakes onto a plate, before pouring more batter onto the skillet, cooking another batch of pancakes, as Lacey and Ryan walked into the room.

"Hey kiddies, can you please put your homework and papers into your book bags, and I'll get your breakfast ready." I told them.

I turned my attention to the skillet flipping the pancakes over, before cutting up the cooled pancakes set aside into bite size pieces. Plating the hot cakes onto the plates, I pulled out the breakfast tray, placing a single plate onto the tray. Turning off the stove, as I transfered the pancakes onto the plate.

The kids made their way to the breakfast table, sitting down, as they poured the maple syrup onto the their pancakes.

"Guy's please don't make a mess, ok, I'll be right back in a second." I told them.

"These are yummy daddy," Lacey said out loud, placing another bite in her mouth.

"They are yummy," Ryan repeated.

I smiled, as I poured another cup of orange juice placing it on the tray, setting a mug of coffee on the side. I pour a drizzle of maple syrup on the pancakes, placing the fork and napkin to the side, as I carried the tray up the stairs. I pushed the door open, as Miley shifted in bed, before her eyes fluttered open. I smiled as I watched her glancing at the clock, before she sprang up, her eyes landing on the door.

"Hey Sweetheart," I greeted, "good morning."

"Oh my god, the kids are going to be late, why didn't you wake me up Nick," as she wrapped the sheets tighter around her naked body.

I let out a soft chuckle, "I took care of it Mi, sit back and relax will you? I made you breakfast, so you can eat breakfast in bed, the kids are ready and eating as we speak." I set the tray in front of her, as she sat back.

"Thanks Nick, this looks amazing, you really shouldn't have done this," she said softly, picking up the fork, as she place a bite into her mouth.

I smiled, leaning over and popping a kiss onto her head, "I wanted too, relax, I'm going to take the kids to school, and I'm dropping Maddie off at my parents. I'll be home in an hour."

She looked up smiling, "Thanks Nick, you are amazing, and I love you so much."

I smiled, "I love you too Mi," Leaning in placing a kiss onto her lips, "I'll be back."

I made my way down the stairs, and into the kitchen where the kids were just about finished, "Guys lets hurry, we don't want to be late do we?"

I placed the remainder of the dishes into the sink, grabbing a wet paper towel as I cleaned up Maddie's hands and face, as I wiped away the mushed cereal. I picked her up, resting her on my hip, as I placed the bowl into the sink. The kids washed their hands, picking up their bags, as we walked outside to the driveway, locking the door behind. I pop opened Miley's car, the kids slid in. Buckling up their seat belts, before we went.

* * *

A/N: who thinks Nick's the sweetest husband in the world?? I DO! I mean come on, Breakfast in Bed? Lol he is such a sweetie pie. :D OK, so there was your update, it wasn't as long as the other one, but again, this was another chapter filler, keep in mind of the slutty intern called Amber, Cody's engagement will be another big thing eventually. Well, hoped you guys like the update, even thought there wasn't much. Expect some drama soon. I honestly have no idea where I'm really going with this story either way. Lol. but its nice to have some of the fluff for a while.

Review Please? Come on, do it, push the blue button below this note, on the left hand side.


	4. OMJ

A/N: Sorry I know everyone probably thought this was an update, but I decided today, to go on an official hiatus on It's Too Late for Apologies and A Moment With You. I'm just having major writers block on these stories, and I know some of you may be disappointed but, I am just writing a new story. It will helpfully inspire some ideas. This is a temporary hiatus, but I will still be updating How to Save a Life. And Closer Than You Think, sorry we all have been pretty busy. But again, there will be a new story, and I hope you guys check it out, it wont be extremely long or anything, but I think it has some great potential. So hopefully you guys will show your support. Review to this note, with ideas or suggestions for my story, and hopefully I will be able to write a update soon enough. Thanks for understanding. I hope I don't lose you guys as readers!


	5. The Words I Live For

A/N: Because you guys are amazing... Surprise, this will be short, but I hope you guys will settle, it's what I already had written, I'll have more of it done soon, but for now, you guys can deal with a little more raunchiness, I promise I'll bring on the drama very soon, I just keep writing more fluffly love scenes. But ok, it's short.

RATED: MATURE READERS PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter Four

The Words I Live For

Miley's POV

I placed the tray gently onto the bed side table, pushing myself off the bed, as I made my way into the bathroom, wrapping the cotton sheets tighter around my body. I grabbed the cotton wash clothes, turning on the faucet as I allowed the water to run freely beneath the stainless steel fixture, allowing the cloth to absorb the water, before wringing the excess water. I brought the wash cloth, to my face, rubbing away my tire eyes. I picked up the toothbrush that laid beside Nick's, moving the bristles back and forth over my teeth, before rinsing my mouth. Wiping down the counter, I made my way back into the room, allowing the sheets to fall, as I picked up my clothes that were strewned across the floor.

I slid on my tank top, slipping on my pair of shorts, before I carried the tray down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set the tray into the sink, noticing the pile of dishes. Placing the plate, mugs, and utensil into the sink, I turned on the warm water, as it ran from the faucet. Rinising dish after dish, before placing them into the dishwasher, when the front door opened and shut. I made my way to the foyer, as I called out, "Nicky is that you?"

"Hey Baby," Nick's voice greeted me, and I was immediately face to face with the brown curled hair boy, as I turned the corner, "You are dress already?"

I nodded laughing, "Yeah, I decided to clean up."

He sighed, "I was going to take care of that, you didn't need to do anything."

I smiled, "Nicky you are way too good to me, and it was the least thing I could do."

"I know but I wanted you to relax today," He replied, leaning in and placing his lips aganist mine, as I gladly returned, pressing my lips hard aganist his intesifying the kiss, filling it with passion. His arms made their ways to my hips, as his hands rested softly aganist my waist, as he pressed me hard aganist the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, for support, for the sudden rush of tingles running through my body causing my knees to go weak at the slightest touch. We pulled away, grinning, before he spoke up, "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"I actually book a suite in Florida, and the private plane has been set up. I was thinking we could just lay out at the beach and relax, maybe catch some rays." I replied softly, "Something you really need because you been working way to hard."

"that's really great Miley, but I rather spend this weekend with you, in bed..." He said slyly, raising his eyes brows, before he dipped down to capture my lips with his.

Breaking out of the kiss as I pulled back, laughing, "What about the money I had booked for the plane and the hotel... we shouldn't waste money like that."

He grinned, letting out a chuckle, before he spoke, "Miley, baby," capturing my lips again, before pulling back, his forehead pressed against mine, "Do you really think we need the money?"

I shrugged, "Of course not," I replied, knowing full well the money I made as Hannah Montana, the concerts, the previous tour that we both had done, we had more than enough to support the next 3 generations, putting our kids, our kid's kids, and their kids through college, "But that doesn't mean we should waste money..."

He groaned, pulling me into another kiss, before pulling away, his chocolate brown eyes, looking back at me, as he pouted, "Are you telling me, you rather waste time, on the plane when we could be doing better things with our time?"

I let out a laugh, "You are right, what's a few thousand that we throw out the door," capturing his lips once again, his lips forming a grin, as his tongue begged for access, running it across my lips. I pushed him off me, his face pouted, a hurt expression washed over his face, as I broke out in a grin.

"Miley... pleaseee..." he groaned.

I slowly pulled out of his grasp, turning on my heel, as I headed towards the stairs, before turning around, to face him, letting my eye slid into a sultry wink, before I said softly, "Race you to the bedroom."

His face broke out into a smile, as I tore up the stairs, glancing back to see he was right on my tail. I pushed opened the double doors, as he came up from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up, before tossing me onto the bed. Laying on top of me, as he pressed his weight against me, lavishing my neck with adorning kisses. I moaned with pleasure, as his mouth wetted with each kiss, sucking and nibbling on the exposed skin, my tank top allowed. He ran his hands up and down my tights, my hands on his chest, kneading his hard chest, my hands ran down the hem to his shirt, tracing lines on his bare skin, before tearing the shirt over his head, tossing it back onto the floor. His lips pulled from my neck, finding my lips, in an open and wet kiss. Our tongues teasing one another, before he pulled away softly, resting his head against my forehead. He dipped down, pressing his lips against mine, before pulling away, repeating the action over and over, as he said in between the kisses, the three words I lived for, the three words that made sense, the three words that completed me, "I... Love... You..."

* * *

A/N: Review and Make me Happy, expect an update on the new story very soon! :D I'm very happy about the response to it, and I'm getting a lot of writing done.

Anti Nilly Revolution, come on who are we kidding? Nick and Miley always do it better! :D fyi, 7 things by Miley Cyrus, is officially my new favorite song! :D LOOK FOR IT ON YOUTUBE! OMG I CANT WAIT FOR THE CD!


	6. I'm Scared

A/N: So here is an update, even though I didn't get the review count I was hoping for... I guess everyone is busy... or what not. But here is some drama. why not right?

Dedication: Michelle, without you, I would have probably strangled some one. :D So thank you for keeping me sane, I'm jealous why can't I have that father daughter relationship Miley has with her father? HONESTLY!

* * *

Chapter Five  
I'm Scared

Miley's POV

I woke up later that afternoon, Nick's soft snore was in the background, before I shifted in bed. I looked over at the sleeping figure beside me, his head rested aganist the pillow. HIs body relaxed, his eyes shut. I glanced over at the clock, the bright red glow gleaming back at me. I pushed myself slowly out of bed, glancing back grinning, at his sleeping body. I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, pulling open the stainless steel fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap, I brought the plastic neck to my lips allowing the water to run down the back of my throat, the moisture quenching my thirst. I set the bottle onto the counter, clearing away the mess left on to kitchen table. Piling the stacks of papers. Before the faint sound of Nick's phone rang in the background. I slowly made my way to his office, picking the cellphone that was ringing, glancing down at the caller id, Amber.

I pressed answer before bringing the phone to my ear, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Nicholas Jonas phone?" the female voice asked.

"Yes, he is unavaible right now, this is his wife, can I take a message?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh hello Mrs. Jonas, I had no idea Nick was married." The voice giggled into the speaker.

"Well can I take a message?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"It's ok, I'll just try back later." She said before she hung up the phone.

I set down the phone, slightly edgy. Who does this skank think she is, my thoughts running a mile a minute. I made my way back into the kitchen, putting away the dried dishes, into the cabinets.

Seconds later I heard qauint footsteps walking down the steps, before Nick walked through the doorway. A smile on his face.

"Hey Baby," He greeted smiling.

I looked over at him, giving him a weak smile, before turning my attention back to the dishes in front of me. He slowly made his way over to me, wrapping his arms behind my waist, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, grabbing the rag, wiping away at the dishes.

"Miley, baby, what's wrong?" He asked again, his voice filled wtih concerned.

I shifted in his arms before I faced him, "Who is Amber?"

His faced contorted into a bewildered expression before he replied, "This intern someone had hired. Why what does she have to do with anything?"

"She called earlier, she had no idea you were married," I said my voice dripped with coldness.

He looked at me sligthly taken back, before he said softly, "Miley, are you jealous? Becuase she has nothing on you, I love you and only you. Plus, what were you doing answering my phone?"

I looked at him, glaring, "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to answer your phone now? I mean it was ringing, and you were asleep, so I was going to take a message for you. But I apologized." Throwing the rag onto the counter, before I stormed out the kitchen, and up the stairs.

Nick followed close on my tail, "Miley, that's not what I meant, you could have just let the voicemail get it."

"Why is there something you are trying to hide?" I shouted.

"of course not, are you implying that you think I'm cheating on you?" He asked, his eyes widen.

"I don't know why don't you tell me." I retorted, slamming the bed room door behind, as I made my way over to the bed, fumbling with the sheets.

The door swung open and Nick walked through, "Miley what is going on?"

"Nothing," I shouted, making the bed, the pillows getting my wrath of anger.

Nick took the pillow from my hand, pulling me into his arms, as I struggled to push him away, before giving in, as he held me, "Baby, what's going on?"

The tears streamed down my face, before I glanced up, at the brown eyes that met my blue ones, before I asked softly, "Are you bored wtih me?"

"Miley of course not where would you get this idea?" He asked, stroking the side of my face.

The tears spilling out of my eyes before I said softly, "I'm scared that you are going to leave me... like Cody left me. I'm afraid that you are bored with me, that you rather be with someone else instead. I'm afraid that one day, when you come home late from work, or what you call work, you were with some other girl... I'm afraid to find out that you met someone new, and that I'll be left alone..."

His hands made there way to the side of my face, his eyes stayed on mine, before he slowly lent down to brush his lips aganist mine, "Miley I could never be bored wtih you... I love you Miley, with all of my heart... you are my world... don't forget that..."

I pressed my head hard agnist his chest, resting the side of my face, listening to the sound of his heart beating through his bare skin. Before I let the words slowly slip through my lips, "I love you too..."

-- A Moment With You --

Nick's POV

I laid beside Miley, stroking her smooth skin. Her head was resting aganist my chest, her eyes shut. I ran my fingers through her hair, the meer cloth sheets, seperating our bodies. Humming softly to a melody playing in my head, before Miley murmered out softly, "Nicky..."

I looked down, her eyes were open, watching me, "Yeah baby?"

"I'm sorry about before... I was feeling a little insecure..." She started mumbling, her face buried aganist my chest.

I smiled running my fingers through her loose curls before I slowly cupped her face bringing her lips to mine, pressing my lips hard aganist her, "Baby, I love you... No one could ever take your place..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So it was short and simple, yes? A little Amber action, no worries more of her very soon! Um, more news, you will see Frankie making an appearances really soon. And the drama will only begin, really soon.


	7. NOTE

A/N: So I know you guys probably thought this was an update, and I promise a new one is coming really soon, for all of my stories, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a new video trailer and a synopsis up for a new fanfiction story. I know everyone was voting for Alex and Emma, but I was insipired with this one.

please watch the trailer, leave reviews on the story or on the video. I worked insanely hard, and that story will be a LONG story, I already have 4 chapters type and it's already almost 9,000 words, so each chapters average 2,000 words.


	8. I Love You

A/N: So... someone left a review saying something about update faster or something... but the way it was written, I wasn't sure if I should take offense too... but yeah... since I was rushed to finish this quickly. It's definately not my finest work, in fact it came off a little pointless, but it's a chapter filler. Frankie and Anna, are going to be a big park in the next chapter. So I had to lead into their relationship with the family in this chapter. But ok, sorry I made you guys wait so long, I'm trying to write as often as possible, and believe me that's like every freaking day. But I work full time, and when I'm not working, I'm working on the Anti Nilly Movement website, which I'm proud to say should be up and running. Register for the forum, so we can all chat! :D

In other news, I have a new story that I'm extremely proud of, so give it a shot, watch the trailer and read the synopsis if you haven't already. I've been getting a lot of great reviews, so hopefully it meets your standards!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... REMEMBER THAT! :D

* * *

Chapter Six  
I Love You

MIley's POV

I pulled into Denise and Paul's driveway, pulling my car to a stop, shifting the transmission into park, as I shut off the engine. I pushed opened the car door, slinging my bag onto my shoulder, as I trotted up the steps. My finger pressed against the little doorbell, the bell chiming through the house. I could make out the shuffling inside the house, as I heard squeals and giggles, behind the door, before the door swung open.

"Hey Miley!" Frankie greeted, opening the door, as he led me inside the house.

"Hey Frankie, where are the little monsters?" I asked laughing, at his frazzled well being.

He grinned, before he replied, "They are running around the house, with Anna, somewhere."

I let out a soft laughing, nodding, before I called through the house, "Lacey, Ryan, and Madeline, it's time to go."

Making my way into the kitchen, Frankie close behind me. As I entered the large family style kitchen, I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on Denise, who was seated at the kitchen island, a cup of coffee laced in her hands, as she sipped quietly.

"Hey Mom!" I greeted, walking over to Denise, as I wrapped my arms around the tiny women, giving her a hug.

"Hey sweetheart! How was your little get away?" Denise asked softly.

I let out a laugh, "I wouldn't know, your son, decided he rather stay home... away from the kids. Thanks for watching them again, were they any problem?"

She shook her head laughing, "No none at all, they were little angels. Where is Nicholas?"

"He actually got called into work, even though it's a sunday, so I'm just here to pick up the kids. Take them out of your hair." I said softly.

"Well you are a little too late, Anna and Frankie have been spending lots of time with the kids, she was practically here all weekend." Denise told me softly.

"That's great, she is already like a part of the family." I said laughing, as a pair of arms, wrapped around my leg, before the little squeal escaped his little mouth.

"MOMMY!" Ryan squealed, tugging onto my leg.

I smiled, leaning over picking up the little boy into my arms, "Hey Ry, were you good for Grandma and Grandpa this weekend?"

He nodded, his eyes wide, "I was very good, Anna and Uncle Frankie played with us all weekend."

A grinned appeared across my face, pressing my lips against Ryan's chubby cheeks, "That's great baby, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Mommy, are we going home now?" He asked innocently.

I nodded, "Yes, it's time to go home, so why don't you go get your things together, and I'll be right there."

"Can Anna and Uncle Frankie come over and babysit us, if Daddy and you go away again?" He asked softly.

I smiled at the little boy, "Well it's up to Uncle Frankie."

He stood there contemplating my response before accepting it, and turning around, and ran through the kitchen doorway. I turned and faced a smiling Denise, before she spoke softly, "I guess he has taken a liking to Anna. She is great with kids."

"She sounds like it. Well I better go check on the kids, thanks again Mom, for watching them. Nick and I appreciated it!" I thanked Denise once again, as she smiled.

"It was no problem at all, it keeps me young you know." She said laughing.

I nodded, before pulling her into a hug, before turning and following Ryan out through the doorway. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetheart." She called after me.

I walked through Nick's childhood house, my feet padding across the wooden floors, before climbing up the stairs in the lit foyer. I walked down the long hallway, pushing open the doorway, where I found Lacey sitting on the ground, Anna sitting behind her braiding Lacey's blonde hair. Maddie sitting close beside her, grinning, as she watched in amazment.

"Hey Girls!" I called out, their attention turned to me, before Lacey broke out into a grin, running over to me, Maddie closed behind her, crawling across the carpet floor.

"MOMMY!" Lacey squealed, jumping into my arms, "I missed you! Anna was just braiding my hair, isn't it pretty?"

I smiled nodding, "It's look beautiful honey, tell Anna thank you, because it's time to go."

Lacey nodded, before turning to face Anna, "Thank you!"

Anna smiled, before pushing herself off the ground, "It's no problem, Lacey."

"Go give Anna a hug goodbye." I told Lacey, giving Anna a polite smile.

"Bye Anna," Lacey said, wrapping her arms around Anna's tiny frame, as Anna wrapped her arms around Lacey.

"Bye Lacey, I hope I will see you again soon." Anna said politely.

I smiled, as I picked up Maddie from the ground, turning to Anna before I said softly, "Thanks for entertaining the kids for me, the kids are absolutely in love with you."

Anna smiled, before nodding, "It was no problem at all, they were a lot of fun."

I smiled, "Well thanks again, for everything. If you ever need anything let me know, I'm really happy Frankie has found someone as wonderful as you."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me, and it was no problem at all. I had a lot of fun." Anna said softly, before turning to Maddie, "Bye Maddie!"

Maddie squealed with delight before popping wet kissing onto Anna's face. Anna giggled, her smiled revealing the row of perfect white teeth.

"It was great seeing you again Anna, I will talk to you later, I need to get these kids home."

She nodded, leading me down the stairs, where Frankie was standing with Lacey and Ryan, Denise, helping Ryan slide onto his shoes. Frankie carrying the kids bags in his hands.

"Thanks again Frankie, for driving the kids and taking care of them. You are the best you know that?" I said laughing.

He grinned, "I know, I'm good at everything."

I smiled, "Kids, tell Grandma, Uncle Frankie, and Anna goodbye."

I watched as they all quickly exchanged goodbye, before I walked over to my car, helping the kids into the seats, as Frankie piled the bags into the trunk.

--

Nick's POV

I pulled into the dark driveway, pulling the car to a stop as I shifted the gear into park. I shut off the engine, walking into the house dark house, locking the door behind me, as I placed my things onto the console table. Walking through the darkness, I walked up the steps, pushing into the bedroom door, passing the kids room along the way. I walked into the darkroom, I could faintly make out Miley's sleeping body, underneath the covers. I pulled off my shirt, leaving my bare chest to be exposed, slipping out of my jeans, my boxer the only piece of clothes left on. I scooted underneath the covers, laying my head back against the pillows before shifting to face Miley's sleeping face.

I smiled as i watched her in silences, the way her chest rose in peaks as she took in each breath of air. Her eyes moving underneath her lids as she slept. I lent over pressing my lips lightly onto her head, before she shifting lightly in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open as they tired to stay open. The tiredness in her eyes as she fought with the sleep that was trying to ween her back in.

"hey," I said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled weakly, before she managed to mumble out, "Did you just get home?"

I nodded lightly, "yeah, I was at the office looking over last minute paperwork... go back to sleep, it's late.

She nodded, "I love you... "

I smiled leaning in as I captured her lips in mine, "I love you too."

A/N: REVIEWS always make me happy and motivates me to UPDATE! (HINT HINT)


	9. Life was Perfect

A/N: I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, so its a lot of ranting, on and on, about nothing in particular. I think this chapter is really pointless, its the middle chapters. I always have the hardest time writing them. I didn't proofread as well as I usually try too. So please ignore the mistakes.

Chapter Seven

Miley's POV

2 Weeks Later

I shifted in the bed, the world around me spinning. The unsettling feeling in my stomach, sat up. The swift movement, brought the worst, confirming my prediction, as I sprang from the bed, straight for the bathroom, as I collapsed onto the ground before the toliet. Emptying my stomach, before flushing down the content. Wiping my mouth clean, I tossed the paper away, before pushing myself off the cold ground. Walking over to the sink, I rinsed my mouth, before taking in my reflection.

My brown curls, were messy, pinned to the top of my head, my eyes tired. I made my way back to the bed, where I found Nick lying wide awake. I laid back down beside him, his fingers stroking my hair, before he spoke, "Miley... that's the 3rd time this week. Are you sure you ok?"

I frowned, "I just feel really naseuas lately..."

"Maybe we should go to the doctors... make sure you are ok." His voice filled with concern.

"I'll be fine..." I replied quickly, before shifting in bed, tearing myself away from his strong arms, my eyes settling onto the clock, the red number glowing back at me, "it's already 8, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

I turned and faced Nick, he shook his head, "You are not feeling well obviously, they can go a day without me in the office. I can take care of some little stuff at home, and help with Maddie while Ryan and Lacey is at school. Just rest ok?"

I nodded graciously, "Thanks Baby." He leaned down pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you Mi," he said softly.

"I love you too." He ran his fingers through my hair, as my eyes closed shut, and there I laid, falling asleep in seconds.

-- Nick's POV

Gently unwrapping myself out of Miley's arm, I got out of bed, changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt, before walking through the quiet house, walking up the kids. After getting them ready and fed, we walked out to the car, as I buckled all three into the car. Dropping the Ryan and Lacey off at school, I drove home, glancing back at the rearview mirror, finding Maddie fast asleep in her car seat. I pulled into the driveway seconds later, shutting the engine, carrying Maddie inside. I tucked her back into her bed, before walking down the hallway peeking back into the room. Miley was still curled in bed, fast asleep, her eyes shut.

I walked down the stairs and into my office, settling into the office chair, my eyes running over the pile of papers that sat in front of me. Flipping through sheets, reading the fine prints, soft music blaring through the computer speaker in the background. My pen marking up the sheets, with little notes, in my scrawling handwriting, the black ink that smeared across the white surface. My fingers tapping against the white keys that connect to my mac.

3 Hours Later

The phone was pressed against my ear, as I tapped the keys quickly, typing in the needed information, my patences wearing thin.

"Are you sure you have the number correct?" I questioned into the phone for the third time.

"No obviously its wrong, because I'm typing in the figures as we speak and it just doesn't work with the budget." Sighing, as I ran my fingers through my hair, before my hand rested against the back of my neck, rubbing it tiredly.

"Well call each department and call me back with the adjusted number, the budget isn't negoiatble." I barked, before slamming the reciever into the dock, in frustration. Grabbing the pen, I began evauating the venue list, mapping out the schedule, before opening the books full of radio interviews and meet and greets that needed to be attended. Sighing, I pushed aside the paperwork, before I glanced up from my desk, my eyes peering at the doorway where Miley stood, a grin wipe across her face.

"Hey Honey, you feel better?" I asked.

She smiled nodding, "Yeah, a little, my stomach still feels a little unsettling but I'm sure it will go away, have you been working all morning?"

I nodded, "Yeah the numbers are all screwed up, and we are already behind schedule, the tour for this band is suppose to be set in stone by Monday, and yet the numbers don't add up to match the budget."

She walked over to me, standing behind my chair, as she rested her arms around my neck, setting her chin down onto the bed of my curly hair. "It will all work out."

A smiled appeared across my face, as I shifted the chair spinning it around, as I turned to face her, pulling her down onto my lap. She squealed with laughter.

"So what else are you doing today Mrs. Jonas, you know beside sleep," I asked her, as she sat in my lap.

"Well there is all kind of stuff I need to do, starting with laundry, it seems as though the clothes have piled up lately, and then I have to drop off some things at the dry cleaners, groceries shop, and eventually when I find the time, I need to clean the house." She replied in one quick breath of air.

"You work way to hard, Miley..." I whined, pulling her lips to capture mine.

She let out a soft chuckle, "I work to hard? Come on Nick, you go to work at the office, come home and you play Mr. Dad, and once the kids are asleep you are in your office, doing more paperwork. I barely work at all."

"Yeah... but being Mr. Dad isn't really a job, Miley, its more of a hobbie." I replied, as she broke out into a fit of giggle.

"Whatever you say, well I better get started on the load of laundry, and the pile of dishes." Miley said, pushing herself out of my lap.

"Do you want me to do anything? I could drop off the dry cleaning and pick up the groceries when I go pick up the kids." I suggested.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I smiled, pushing myself out of the chair and into her arms, as they enclosed around her tiny frame, before pressing my lips against her, "I'm positive." (A/N: HAHAHA the IRONY, so random!)

"Thanks Nick!" She replied, before padding across the wooden floors, heading for the kitchen. I glance back down onto the table in front of me, sifting the paper around, piling them into stacks.

I grabbed my cell phone off the desk, shutting off the computer screen. Slipping the keys into my pockets, I walked into the kitchen where I found Miley, feeding Maddie who was seated in her high chair.

"Well I'm going head out and pick up the kids, what did you need at the groceries?" I asked Miley, who looked up.

She walked over to the end drawer, pulling it open, as she clicked the pen, writing across the paper, before handing it to me, "The dry cleaning is in the mudroom, in a bag, it's on top of the washing machine."

"Alright anything else?" I asked.

She shook her head, leaning over giving me a quick kiss, "I love you, drive safe."

"I love you too Miles," I replied, before walking over to Maddie who was squealing. I lent down kissing her lightly, "Bye Maddykins, be good for your mother you hear?"

She smiled, giggling loudly. I smiled as I walked out through the house picking up the bag, slipping the pieces of paper in my pocket before walking out to the range rover parked on the black asphalt driveway.

-- Miley's POV

I kept myself busy around the house, eventually I set Maddie down for another nap, as I tidied around the house. I made my way up the stairs walking into Ryan's room. Clothes were strewn across the floor, pieces of toys were scattered across the carpet floors. I sighed as I bent over, picking up the toys placing them into the buckets that were lined across the wall. I picked up his clothes, placing them into a laundry basket, before walking over to Lacey's room. I made Lacey's bed, before placing her clothes into the laundry basket.

Carrying the basket full of clothes, carefully seperating the colors, I tossed a load of clothes into the washing machine. starting the load, as I walked into the kitchen, starting up dinner, before the unsettling feeling kicked in once again. I tore to the downstairs hall bathroom, allowing my stomach to empty.

Groaning as I flushed the content of my stomach down the drain, pushing myself off the ground the world around me was spinning, my head aching, as I slowly made my way over to the counter, before glancing up at the phone that sat on the reciever. I picked up the cordless phone, dialing the family doctor, before waiting as the phone rang. Quickly scheduling an appointment, jotting down the time down, I hung up the phone. Just as I placed the phone back down onto the counter, the front door swung open, the quiet house filled with shouting.

"Mommy!" Lacey and Ryan squealed, running over to me, as there arms enclosed around my legs, Nick following in behind them, his arms carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey Sweeties, how was school today?" I asked Ryan and Lacey, who immediately rambled on about their day. Nick walked back out the doorway. Listening to the kids, I sat down onto a barstool, set against the island, rummaging through the bags of groceries, before Nick came back in carrying a second load. He came over wrapping his arms around my waist, before leaning into give me a quick kiss.

I smiled as I pulled away from his lips, "Hey sweetie did you get everything?"

He nodded, "yeah, I dropped off the dry cleaning, so it should be ready to be picked up tomorrow. I got everything you listed on the list. Do you need him wiht dinner?"

He walked around the kitchen, placing the food away. "No, I got it. I made an appointment with Dr. Jenkin."

"Did you feel nauseas again? Are you ok? Do you need me to come with you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "You already took today off, I can probably drop Maddie off at Emily's, and go while the kids are at school."

"I can always take another one off, we can go together, and maybe we can spend the rest of the day together." He suggested.

"That sounds good." I replied.

The Next Day

Miley's POV

We dropped the kids off at every destination, before heading towards the doctors office, walking into the large building we headed towards the elevator, hand in hand. We entered the small waiting room, as I checked in signing the paperwork, before taking a seat beside Nick. His hands grasp around mine, rubbing them soothingly.

"Mrs. Jonas." The nursed called.

I pushed myself out of the seat, Nick following close behind me.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Jonas!" I greeted, the nurse shaking my hand.

"I'm Patty, we are going to runs some test, and the doctor will be with you in a bit, Mrs. Jonas." the nurse said softly. Running the standard test, she jotted the notes down before excusing herself from the room.

Seconds later the doctor appeared, walking into the room, "Good Morning Miley! and well look who we have here, Nick, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Hi Dr. Jenkin!" I greeted.

"Well dear what is the problem?" She asked grinning.

"Well I have been feeling really nauseas in the morning, so I haven't been able to keep anything down, and it is more persisted in the morning than in the afternoon, but I have this unsettling feeling. I have been gaining weight, yet I haven't been able to keep anything down." I told her naming my problem.

She nodded, jotting the notes down, "When was the last time you had your period dear?"

"I haven't had it since I think maybe a month and a half ago," I replied.

She smiled, nodding, "Well sweetheart, I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together."

I looked at her confused, before Nick spoke up, "Wait a minute, you think Miley is pregnant. Again?"

The doctor laughed nodding, "Well we are not 100 percent sure quite yet, but the signs are there, so we are going to have you to a urine sample, and we will give you the results within the hours. So Miley, my dear the bathroom is down the hall." She handed me the plastic cup.

45 Minutes Later

I sat in the tiny examination room, Nick hands gripped on mine, as he looked at me grinning. Before he spoke softly, "I can't believe I didn't see this sooner."

I looked at him, before asking him softly, "So you are happy about this?"

He nodded, "i always wanted a big family, of course I am happy."

I smiled, leaning over pressing my lips against his, Nick happily returned the kiss, apply pressure as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away as I struggled for air, before I manage to speak, " I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

The doctor walked into the room, seconds later, taking a seat, before facing us. She smiled at me, before pulling open the file, jotting some notes before she grinned, "Well congratulations you two... you are 5 weeks pregnant. You may go out front and schedule the monthly appointment."

I turned and faced Nick who had a large grin plastered across his face. Life was perfect.

A/N: LIFE WAS PERFECT... or so they thought... :D SHE IS PREGNANT AGAIN, they have been getting busy often, so what did you guys think she was? lol.


	10. The Burden of God

A/N: So because I'm a bad bad person... I knew it was time for me to update. :D Hopefully you guys won't be disappointed, this chapter is in two parts. Hopefully it will be long. My birthday is this sunday, so I'm going to be busy all weekend, I just had my best friend birthday and a wedding to attend, that is why I have been so busy. So hopefully an update will get me off the hook.

Chapter Eight

The Burden of God

Part One

8 Months Later

_In 24 hours everything can change, each hour leading to the next, something happens, a fight, an accident, tears will slowly fall from the eyes of the people that will surround you. And life itself will slowly fade away. Nothing will make sense, as we hold onto the faint understanding of what lies ahead of us. The minutes ticking down, the seconds that lead to the next, all we can do is wait._

_**Her brown curls, bounced as she collapse to the floor, the two strong arms, trying to pull her weight up, as her heavy sobs filled the air. Tears filled to the brim in the eyes of the surrounding faces, as they blurred behind the layers of tears. The little faces of innocent child, unsure of the future that lied in front of them. **_

_And when they thought life couldn't be so cruel, that was only the beginning..._

_who will it make it through the night... is left into the hands of gods, to spare their souls, to bring them back into the light, to face on another day... it' is left in gods hand._

_But as one door closes, another one always open... a passage a way back into the world around us, in a child's laughter, in a second chance._

No One's POV

The room around them was spinning, the familar white walls that led down the load corridor or doors on opoosing sides. The bright lights casted above the floor, the constant shufflings of footsteps and noises blaring through the intercom. The white lilnolieum floor, reflected back, as the tears ran down the faces of the people that filled the room. Their helplessly body slumped against the hard chairs, as they only prayed to god that this wouldn't be the end.

Kevin sat against the far wall, his arms wrapped around his mothers, her eyes drowning in tears, as they seeped into his cotton shirts, the long stream of tears that cascaded down his handsome face. Jessica's hand rested supportingly onto his shoulder, tears glistening in her eyes, as she watched her two daughter lying across the hard plastic surface of the chairs, fast asleep beside, Lacey and Ryan.

Maddie was fast asleep in Emily's arm, as Emily rocked her back and forth, the long trail of tears falling from her eyes, as she watched the closed door that seperated them from the future of the child in her arms. Megan's head resting in her lap, as she slept.

Joe slumped against the ground, his knees pulled to his chest, his face buried into the palms of his hands, the tears falling, his breath uneven. His back resting against the cold stone walls, Adam beside him.

Behind the closed door, Miley's body laid lifelessly against the white linens, Nick's hand wrapped around hers, as his head rested against the side of the bed. The tears running in his eyes. His hands grazed against Miley's stomach, the tears running freely, as the world around him faded away.

-- A Moment With You --

Joe's POV

There are merely 1,440 minutes in a day, thats 24 hours, that led up to this moment, where I'm sitting against the cold tiled floor. Adam in my lap as the he slipped into unconsiciousness, the tears pouring out of my eyes as I watched the ones I love suffered through each passing minutes. One day.

_Flashback_

_24 Hours Eariler_

_"Adam, please pick up your toys, Grandma and Grandpa are coming over, along with your uncles and aunts, and your cousin and the house is a mess!" I shouted through the house._

_Immediately Adam little body, ran down the flight of stairs, his moppy dark hair, bouncing with each step, as he gather his toys, placing them away into the plastic bin, Emily had bought._

_"Thank you!" I called, making my way into the office, as I shuffled through a pile of papers, piling them high into the center of the desk. Tossing random objects aside. I slowly padded across the wooden floors, and out the doorway, shutting it in the process. Slowly making my way into the kitchen where I found Megan seated at the kitchen table, her crayons scattered across the wooden surface, lost in her world of bright colors. Emily stood in front of a piping hot pot, boiling with waters. Slowly making my way over to her, I slipped my arms around her perfect waist, before placing a soft chasted kissed against her neck, before huskily greeting her, "Hey Sweetheart!"_

_She let out a soft giggle, the sound of her laughter filling my heart, "Hey Joeseph, what time is your family suppose to be over again?"_

_"In fifteen more minutes, Adam already picked up his toys..." I replied._

_She shifted in my arms, to face me, before pressing her lips against mine, "You're such a good father you know that?"_

_I let out a laugh, "I do what I can."_

_She smiled grinning, "Well I better finish this if you want to eat, can you please make a salad? I left everything out on the counter, please be careful with the knife Joesph we do not need any accidents."_

_I let out a grimace, nodding, "One time, I let the knife slip and you'll never let me live it down."_

_She laughed before turning her attention back to the stove._

_We continued preparing the food, when the bell rang._

_"I'll get it!" I shouted._

_"Grandma and Grandpa is here!" Adam yelled._

_I smiled as he followed closed behind me, to answer the door. Pulling open the large wooden door, I grinned, as I led my parents inside, exchanging a warm hug around my mother. _

_"Hi Mommy!" I chirped, wrapping my tone arms around her._

_She smiled, "Hello Joe!"_

_"Grandma! Grandma!" The kids shouted, hurtling towards her as they wrapped her into an embrace._

_I turned and smiled at my dad, who stood watching the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, "Hi dad!"_

_He smiled, pulling my into his arms, "It's good to see you Joe, how is everything? Where is Emily?"_

_As soon as the words slip through his lips, Emily emerged from the kitchen a grin on her face, "Here I am!"_

_"Hi Sweetheart!" Mr. Jonas greeted, slowly making his way over and pulling her into his arms._

_Mrs Jonas immediately made her way over to Emily, wrapping her arms around her daughter in law, "Emily, you just seem to get more and more beautiful with each passing day."_

_Emily face turned a bright pink before grinning back sheepishly, "Why thank you. Lunch is almost ready, Miley and Nick are on the way, and Kevin and Jess should be here any minute."_

_I led my parents into the living room, Adam and Megan, feining for their attention, as they told them stories. There little arms moving at dramatic angles to emphazies each actions. I grinned watching my parents as they watched the kids, amused at their story, before the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts. Making my way towards the door, I pull the metal handle open and was immediately greeted._

_"Uncle Joey!" Becca and Norah squealed, running into my arms, as I lent down, picking up the two little girls._

_"How are my two little nieces?" I asked with a grin, before turning my attention to Kevin and Jessica. "Hey you two, come on in."_

_Everyone filed into the living room, taking a seat around the room, the kids playing in the corner with their toys. It was only a few minutes later when the doorbell chimed once again, as I pushed myself out of the chair to greet the door._

_I took in a glowing Miley, her protruding stomach, Nick by her side. Maddie in wrapped in his arms, as Miley held onto Lacey and Ryan's hand. She smiled as I led them inside, before Frankie arrived at the door, Anna standing beside him._

_"Hey you guys, everyone is finally here." I announced before leading them into the dining room, that was already set up. Taking our usual seats, everyone chatted amongst themselves. Everyone crowding around Miley, as they took turns placing their hands onto her stomach. My brothers and I standing against the wall watching the scene unfold._

_We finally took our seats around the table, laughing and joking thrown across the table, as we shared the food around us. My eyes moving around the table, as I watched my family around me interacting around. The smiles on everyones face. And thats when it happen, my eyes landing on my father, his face paled. I spoke up._

_"Dad are you ok?" I asked._

_No response._

_"Dad!" I shouted once again, trying to catch his attention, as the room shifted their attention to our father. Panic immediately arise, and before we knew it, he collapsed onto the floor. Immediately springing from my chair, I made my way to his side, calling his name in panic. Checking his pulse, I felt the faint trace of his heart beat, before calling for someone to dial 911. Immediately Nick pulled out his phone dialing the number, as he spoke into the phone. His voice cracked in fear, as he told the operator the information. Kevin beside me, as he proceeded to CPR. No response. _

_I glanced up, my mother face broke my heart, the tears running down her face, as she watched her husband lying on the ground unconcious. Frankie holding onto her as she broke out into a fit of compulsive sobs. Jess leading the kids out of the room. And before the world came crashing down, I took a moment to lock into the eyes of my wife, her face was motionless, as she watched in fear of what would come next. _

_And then it happen, the sound of Nick shouting out in pain, his voice echoing through the room, as I glanced up my eyes drifted to his attention, before it landed onto the helpless body lying beside him, his voice calling out, "Miley! Miley!" There she laid on the ground._

_A/N: So this was my attempt at adding drama to the story... Reviews would be nice, and may encourage me to update sooner. :D_


	11. The Burden of God PART 2

I suck I know... I'm sorry guys for taking my sweet time updating, but I had my birthday thing, and I have been working till the end of tomorrow. The story line is going to jump back and forth between Miley's medical situation and Mr. Jonas's Situation. Just please keep in mind, I already determined the fate of the story long before I even gotten to this chapter. This was probably one of the hardest chapter to write, I know there is a lot of stuff going on... but I hope you guys like it.

Chapter Nine

Nick's POV

My hand grazed against Miley's, her face pale, her eyes shut, as she laid lifelessly against the white linens. My hand resting against her tiny frame, my palm on her protruding stomach. I listened to the faint beat of the machines attached to her body, the screens that move around her. My eyes glistened with tears, as I thought of what this meant. If I were to lose her, i would lose everything, because she was my entire world.

--

No One's POV

The hours passed, and one by one, the faint flicker of faith began to dimmed. The room was quiet, not wanting to interrupt the silences that could easily be broken with good news.

it was a waiting game, the eerie silences that filled the air. The future was uncertain... Destiny resting in the hands of god himself.

--

The hours slowly passed...

The ear splitting sound that filled the quiet room, brought him back to reality as he watched the faint line, running thin, as the room immediately burst open. Nick's voice screamed out in pain, as the nurses slowly pushed him out the door, the tears falling faster and faster as he called out for her, "Miley!"

Finally the door shut closed, as he leaned backed against the white walls, sinking down the the ground. His face buried in the palms of his hands, as the world blurred inexsitences. He couldn't lose her...

--

Miley body laid lifelessly on the bed, the doctor prepping the defibrillator before clearing the voltage sending the electric wave through her body. Her body shook before returning to the same lifeless position.

The sound of shuffling around him, before the voice shouted once again, "Clear."

Pressing the pad once again, against her body, the sound of her heartbeat started once again, as the room filled with a swept of relief.

--

Nick body leaned against the cold walls, the white linoleum floor beneath him was cold, before he felt the trace of someone in front of him, rubbing away the tears, he glanced up. His eyes met the kind ones looking back in front of him, as she placed a gentle hand in front of him, placing his hand lightly in the offering hand, he pushed himself off the ground.

"How is she?" He asked in fear of the answer that would come next.

She gave him a meek smiled before nodding, "We have her stabilize but we need to get her prepped for emergency surgery, we need to get the baby out of her." Placing the clipboard out in front of him, the white sheet attached to the brown board, "We need your permission."

Scribbling his name hastily across the surface, she placed a reassuring hand onto his broad shoulder before speaking softly, "She is in good hands."

Nick nodded his head, before watching her turn on her heel and headed down the hall.

--

The waiting room was silent, the faint sound of the soft slow breath being expelled by the sleeping children, the world around them dint exist in there slumber.

The waiting room burst open, as the eyes landed onto the single figure that stood in the doorway, the emotionless face staring back at them as they prayed to god that their would be hope, only to find out that god was cruel. That this was where it led, to the moment when you found out that even the things you want most, will in the end break your heart. The face shook his head slowly, a frown appearing across his face before his words escaped his lips...

--

The room was spinning, as he sat outside the surgery room, his hands fidgeting with one another as he waited. Watching the constant shuffling of people moving around him, before he heard it...

--

"I'm so sorry... we did all we could do... I'm afraid he did not make it." The words echoing through the room, as the loud wailing spilled through the lips of Denise, the tears falling hard, before the world around them spun in circles.

_**Her brown curls, bounced as she collapse to the floor, the two strong arms, trying to pull her weight up, as her heavy sobs filled the air. Tears filled to the brim in the eyes of the surrounding faces, as they blurred behind the layers of tears. The little faces of innocent child, unsure of the future that lied in front of them. **_

Kevin wrapped his arms around his mother, the tears falling from his eyes, as Denise cried out in pain. She lost her world. The pain harboring deep inside of her, as she cried freely into the shoulder of her eldest son. She glanced up, her eyes met with his, before she locked with the brown pools, the clouded color behind the layer of thick tears, as they ran down the side of his face.

--

The sound brought tears to his eyes, but this time, it was tears of joy, as he stood up, pushing his weight out of the seat. And then the doors opened, a warm smiled swept across the nurse face, as she held a little pink bundle in her arms. Nick's face broke into a grin, before taking the step forward to hold onto his baby girl, and as he glanced down, he fell in love all over again, as he held the child he had created with the love of his life. He gave this little bundle life, and helped brought it into the world. He peered through the glass window, his eyes landing onto the girl of his dream, he knew beneath those lid, he would see the bright striking cobalt color once again.

Glancing back down the little baby wrapped his arms, he slowly spoke, "Welcome to the world, Baby Girl... I'm your daddy... You don't know how happy I am to finally meet you."

A/N: So... thoughts, comments, reviews? This was extremely hard for me to write you guys have no idea, I think i drafted 6 different version, and it came to the point where I was like whatever will work, I'm leaving it. I always had the intention of having the story lead in this direction... but I had changed a major twist in the story. I think you will see a change in Nick's personality in the upcoming chapters. At the minute you don't know the fate of Miley. But hey it's a girl... Michelle aren't you happy. :P I'm not proud of this chapter in fact, I know it's pretty rough around the edges, and my grammar was probably amplified to stupidity. But I wanted to update for you guys because you guys deserve it.


	12. The Chance He Missed

A/N: You guys can spank me later. I know I'm a bad writer, and I'm sorry for not updating as often as I used to. But I'm so busy. But here is the next chapter, thanks to a special request. So SINA for all your reviews, everyone thank her for telling me to update faster, because if it weren't for her, I would probably still be lazy. :D

Chapter Ten  
The Chance He Missed

2 Week's Later

Miley's POV

I was seated in the nursery against the plush rocking chair, a small swaddle of pink blanket, wrapped around a sleeping baby, lying against my chest. The room dimmed as I sang softly, the words coming out barely above a whisper. Glancing down at the closed eyelids, I slowly got out of the chair, making my way across the padded carpet, over to the bassinet. Placing the sleeping bundle gently inside, as I covered her lightly with a blanket, I lent down pressing my lips against the sleeping baby, before I whispered softly, "I love you Michelle."

Walking through the quiet house was eerie, I had always been used to the rambunctious commotion that came with having three kids, but now a days, the house was constantly quiet. Passing along the door, I peeked inside Lacey's empty bedroom, the shades pulled closed, the piles of scattered clothes and toys strewn across the floor. The bed laid unmade, my feet moving across the floor, before settling onto the side of the mattress, closing my eyes as I let everything come back to me.

Flashback

2 Weeks Earlier

The starch white walls were small and confined, the white linens that lined the bed, were rough and stiff. My eyes came into focus before they shifted, onto the sleeping figure beside me, his body sat in a chair, his head resting on the side of the bed. His hand clamped around mine, as I tried to wiggle free of his grip, he began to stir. The minute he sat upright, the vivid brown eyes came into focus as they welled up with tears, his voice cracked as he spoke, "Miley... you are awake."

Nodding slowly, I opened my mouth to speak, my voice coarse, before I pleaded, "Paul... Tell me he is ok."

The dam in his eyes broke as the tears came pouring down, he shook his head gently before he whispered, "He didn't make it, Mi..."

I nodded the tears falling, before I spoke, "Where is Nick? How is he?"

His face dropped immediately, "Miley... now is not the time."

"Joe, tell me where my husband is?" my voice boomed.

"He won't see anyone... he is taking this really hard." Joe replied his brown eyes were sad as the tears trailed down the side of his face.

I nodded slowly, as I rested my head back against the pillow, before my eyes landed on it. Everything had happened so fast that I had nearly forgotten, before my eyes locked with the clear tub, that laid a pink blanket. Joe immediately shifted his attention to the bundle as well as his face broke into a grin, as he spoke, "Congratulations Miley, you have a healthy baby girl."

Slowly pushing himself out of bed, he made his way over to the cart carrying the bin, as he dipped in returning with a pink swaddle, a sleeping baby laying in his arms as he gently placed her into my arms. My eyes welled with tears as I looked at my daughter for the first time.

Joe smiled as he watched us, in silences before he interrupted, "She is beautiful isn't she?"

I nodded in complete trance, before I turned to face him, my eyes welled with tears. No words needed to be spoken, instead Joe wrapped his arms around me, and held me, as he whispered the one sentences I needed to hear,"It's going to be ok."

End of Flashback

(A/N: I just wanted to add some brother sis bond. Joe and Miley relationship will be stronger in this story after this incident that will lead to a big part of the story. No cheating or anything, they are just really close. PLEASE NOTE THIS NO CHEATING THIS IS A NILEY LOVE!)

Opening my eyes to the piercing cry of the newborn baby, I slowly made my way back to the nursery. Allowing my sluggish body to move as if it were robotic. Moving my foot back and forth as I took each step closer, I dipped down as I picked up the pink swaddle, the crying immediately seized.

"Michelle..." I cooed, "Sweetie pie what's wrong?"

I watched the little baby as she stared back, the surge of chocolate brown staring back at me, causing me to melt. Rocking my arms back and forth as I held her in my arms, I moved slowly around the room, allowing my feet to graze against the carpet, taking in the pale pink that kissed the walls. Wrapped in the moment, I allowed myself to hold my baby daughter, her body wrapped in my arms, as she drifted back to sleep.

-- x A Moment with You x --

Nick's POV  
(I bet you guys are like finally, how is Nick taking his father's death, where was he when Miley woke up. The questions that are probably are running through your head.)

The room was dark the shades drawn closed. Beyond the closed door laid a mystery of a world I had yet to understand. How could god let this happen, as my mother's face came into view, replaying on repeat as the tears fell down her eyes. The bitterness and sadness I held inside, I needed him. I couldn't imagine a life where my father was not by my side, my best friend. The scene kept replaying in my head as my mind went into overdrive.

Flashback

"Dad, can you please look over these numbers for me?" I asked handing over the stack of papers, setting them in front of Paul.

They were seated in the office of his parents house, his fingers clacking away onto the keys of his laptop peering over the scattered paper that surrounded them. That afternoon, Nick had brought his work over and with the help of Paul guidance ran through the final budget, circling all the expenses that had to be recheck.

"Sure Nick." Paul replied, taking the pile into his hands and began crunching the number into the calculator, his pen moving across the sheets.

Nick read over the current budget summary of expense, signing off numbers. His eyes roaming across the computer screen, a picture of Miley and the kids smiling back at him. He always liked to surround Miley's grinning face around him wherever he was. A pen in hand, moved across the sheets, the sound of paper shuffling was all that could be heard.

"This looks about right, all the numbers plan out." Paul spoke up, handing back the stack a few minutes later.

"Thanks again Dad for helping me with all of this, I would never get this done without your help. Joe and Kevin are not much help with the corporate side of the music industry." I said softly, taking the sheets and piling them into the manila folder. Stacking them onto a pile, before flapping the screen close and placing the sleek laptop on top.

"It was no problem at all, Nick. Seems as though you really know what you are doing." Paul said with a chuckle, "My little boy is so grown up."

I let out a snort of laughter before replying, "Dad, what else would I be? I do have a family of my own, one that comes with a wife and soon to be four kids."

He grinned, "How is Miley?"

A wide smile swept across my face at the mention of my wife, "She is great Dad, always trying to do something though. I try to help out as often as I can. She works too hard, always on her toes with the kids."

He nodded, "She is a great daughter Nick, but don't wear yourself out alright. You already work enough at the office. Miley tells your mother and I all the time."

Pushing myself slowly out of the chair, I stand, "Well Dad, thanks again for everything, I think I'm going to head home."

"Alright Nick. I'll talk to you later drive home safely ok."

I nod, carrying my thing out the door way, as I slowly walk towards the front door, before popping my head back, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah son?"

Lingering in the doorway, I felt so childish, before I spoke softly, "Thanks for everything, you are the best." I manage to muster out.

He grinned, "Thanks Nick, that really means a lot to me. You better get out of here and home you hear?"

I smile, before turning and heading on my heel out the door. Not thinking twice.

End of Flashback

The feeling of regret lingered around me, as my eyes filled with tears. Why didn't I tell him I loved him one last time. Why didn't I say something more. Anything. But instead I held back. The pain that I felt deep down inside of me, building as I broke out into sobs, he was gone forever.

The faint knocking against the doorway brought me out of my trance, as the figure stood against the doorway, the little eyes that watched me.

"Daddy?" the guarded voice ask.

My eyes met with the little boy, the curly ringlets the sprawled across his head, before I spoke, "Yes Ryan?"

"What's wrong?" His voice shook with innocence his eyes welled up with tears.

I shook my head, "Nothings wrong Ryan... why do you think that?"

He took a few steps closer, each one a little guarded, before he stopped, "You don't play with me anymore... you are always in your room... did I do something wrong?" His lips quivered as the tears fell from his eyes a fresh trail grazed across his cheek.

Motioning him closer, as he stopped in front of me, I lent down wrapping my arms around my son, "You didn't do anything wrong Ryan. I love you very much, you know that right?"

He nodded, as the tears ran, "I love you too Daddy."

Breaking into a weak smile, I wiped the fallen tears, I held him in my arms, "You are my world Ryan, you Mommy, Lacey, Maddie and now Michelle. I love you all."

Resting his head against the crook of my neck, I rocked him back and forth, the world around us passing us by. I wanted to cherish these moments, live for this moment. So I held him tightly in my arms as I allowed the tears to fall. I only wanted one last chance to do this with my father, to have him hold me in his arms and for him to tell me he loved me the way I loved him. To tell him all the things I never had the chance too.

A/N: Cheesy? I need to hear feedback on this chapter because my feeling for this is indifferent. Reviews would be nice so please review and I promise updates will start pouring in, but I don't want to have to beg for you guys to review! You guys should just do it!


	13. The Last Breath on Earth

A/N: Well all the reviews made me super happy, so I decided to update once again. Gosh this is an emotional chapter for me, well for the most part. I just want everyone to keep in mind that everything that happened in this chapter, was already planned. It was meant to lead to this moment. This is a tough one for me to write. I hope no one will cry, but I almost did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated.

Miley's POV

The truth was I was completely exhausted, Michelle had came at a hectic time, with the death of Paul, Nick had been slightly elsewhere. His mind consumed with work, as he walked in and out of the house each passing day. The hours seemed to get longer and he would leave earlier and earlier. Most of the day I spent my time alone with Michelle and Maddie, driving back and forth between Ryan's and Lacey's school. It was a early saturday morning and for once, nothing was planned.

Shifting in bed, I glanced over at the empty spot beside me, I had grown accustom to waking up alone each and every morning lately. Nick would usually be up early and off to work by the time I had gotten up. The nights were just the same, I would already be in bed fast asleep by the time he came rolling in. We had hardly spoken in the past month, as he pushed me farther and farther out of his life.

Pushing out of the bed, my feet landed onto the carpet floor, as they drug across the floor. Slowly moving through the room, I pushed open the bedroom door, making my way through the hallway, peeking my head into the dimly lit room. Each bundle underneath the covers fast asleep. Making my way into Michelle's room, I picked up the little bundle.

Her little body grinning back at me, as I rocked her back and forth, the sound of her faint whimper filling the air. Feeding her, I placed her back down as she drifted back into her slumber, the world around her passing her by.

x-- a moment with you --x

The day passed along slowly, the kids finally woke up, making their way down into the kitchen where I had been cooking breakfast. Each taking their seat around the kitchen table, I placed the plate of pancakes in front of them.

"Mommy?" Lacey's voice called out.

Glancing up I turned my attention to her, "Yes Baby?"

"Where's Daddy?" Lacey asked innocently in between bites of breakfast.

Frowning, I replied quickly, "He is at work sweetheart."

"But it's saturday, Daddy is usually at home on saturday." Lacey reasoned.

"Well Daddy had to go in today, he has been extremely busy at work." I replied, before changing the subject, "How about we go over to Grandma Jonas today?"

"Yay!" Ryan squealed, finally joining the conversation.

"Grandma!" Maddie giggled.

I smiled, clearing away the table, as the kids made their way upstairs to change. Walking through the house, I slipped into Nick's office, my eyes roaming around the room. A single window lighting up the room. My feet making my way towards the scattered mess across the wooden surface, I sighed. Piling the sheets of paper into a pile into the center of the desk, my eyes caught sight of the frame. My eyes welled up with tears, as it locked with the picture. Nick arms were wrapped around me, a grin swept across both our faces. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Drying my eyes, I closed the office door behind, as I made my way up the stairs.

x-- a moment with you --x

Pulling into the driveway, I pulled the car to a stop, shifting the gear into park, my eyes glanced back at the four little faces. Stepping out of the car, I carried Michelle's car seat, holding Maddie's hand, Ryan and Lacey close behind me, as we trotted up the sidewalk. Pressing my finger against the doorbell, we waited, the shuffling could be heard from within before the door swung open. Her eyes were tired the lines around her eyes, that had aged her as the death of her husband took a toll on her. She forced upon a weak smile, as she took in the sight in front of her, "Hello Kids!"

"Hi Grandma!" They squealed, taking a step forwards, as they embraced their arms around her.

"Hi Mom!" I greeted, pulling her into my arms. Carefully holding Michelle.

"Hi Sweetheart!" She greeted with a warm smile.

Letting us in, the kids immediately made there way through the house, as I sat down onto the living room couch, setting the car seat onto the ground. Turning my attention to Denise I finally spoke, "How are you feeling?"

She nodded grimly, "It's getting easier with each passing day..."

I nodded frowning as the tears welled up in her eyes, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame, I drew small circles on her back, "It'll be ok."

Denise nodded, "I know..." she let out a sigh, as she wiped away the tears, "How are you and the baby? Where is Nick?"

Forcing a smile on my face, "Michelle is good, she is easy, she is slowly sleeping through the night."

A small smile appeared across her face before she spoke again, "And Nick? How is he? It's saturday, where is he?"

I gave a slight shrug, "I think he is at work..."

She raised an eyebrow before she spoke, "You think?"

Letting out a sigh, I spoke, "Nick and I... Nick I don't know anymore... He isn't home as much. He usually is gone before I wake up and he comes in after I'm asleep." The tears slowly building in my eyes, I could feel them filling to the brim, slowly overfilling.

Denise shifted in her seat, before wrapping her arms around me, "It'll be ok sweetheart... he just needs sometime."

I nodded, just as the faint sound of whimpering expelled from Michelle's tiny body. Bending down I picked up the fussy bundle rocking it softly, before she slipped back into her slumber, the peaks of her chest slowly rising and falling.

x-- a moment with you --x

Nick's POV

My pen tapped impatiently against the glass desk, the pile of paper stack in front of me, was piled high. My annoyances wearing thin as I read the fine print carefully. Scribbling notes across the margin, I glanced at the clock, 3:23pm. I had been in the office for more than half of the day, and nothing was near done. Losing myself once again, I tore into my work, my pen moving across the pad of paper, when the phone rang.

Pressing the answer key, the voice filled the speaker, "Mr. Jonas, your brothers are waiting for you, do you want me to send them in?" Erin asked.

Answering into the speaker, "Send them in. Thank you Erin."

Ending the call, I waited as the door swung open, and in walked my two brother. There eyes tired, as they sat down in the seat across from my table.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" I asked, cutting to the point.

"We just wanted to stop by, see how you were doing? How you were holding up?" Kevin replied softly.

"We never see you anymore when we stop by to check on Miley and Michelle," Joe added, "How is the little one by the way, I haven't had the chance to stop by in a few days."

"Is she still giving Miley a hard time... Miley has been taking it hard.." Kevin added with a sigh.

I glanced up meeting my brothers eyes, before I spoke, "Miley is having a hard time?"

He looked at me bewildered before he spoke, "Yeah, Michelle has been a little fussy, half of the time, Jess or Emily tries to stop by during the day to help Miley out, she had a emotional breakdown the other day, she locked herself in the bathroom, and was sobbing on the floor. It took us about two hours to get her out. She was a mess. Didn't she tell you?"

I shook my head, before I spoke, my voice barely audible, "I have been busy."

Joe looked at me, his eyes wide before he spoke, "How are you too busy to notice your wife, your family. "

My head snap in his direction as my eyes narrowed, "My mind is preoccupied alright, unlike you, I do my job."

"And obviously your career is more important then your family?" Joe questioned his voice laced with ice.

"Why don't you just worry about your family, and leave me the hell alone." I snapped.

Immediately Joe pushed out of his seat, heading towards the door, not before taking one look back at me, his eyes locked with mine, the fiery behind the once warm sincere brown, "You better be careful Nick, because one day, when you wake up one morning you'll find out that you wont have a family left to put before your career." And with that, he walked beyond the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Kevin pushing out of his seat slowly, taking one last look at me, shaking his head before he spoke, his voice soft, "For once... Joe is right." He followed Joe example, but instead he shut the door lightly, leaving me alone in my thoughts, the quaint silences filled the air.

x-- a moment with you --x

2 weeks later

Miley's POV

The night was restless, Michelle keeping me through the night, as I woke up once again, to check on her. The sound of her faint whimpers, made my heart melt, as I dipped down to pick up the little bundle, wrapped tightly in a blanket. The trail of tears that fell from her eyes, as I softly held her in my arms, rocking her back and forth. The dark night sky had taken over, the faint glow of the moon, shining through the window. Singing a soft lullaby, as Michelle drifted back into her sleep, the silences of the room. All that could be heard was the faint sound of her breath, the rise of her chest as they rise and fall. The world was at peace, the calm feeling that settled over the darkness. Setting her down, I slowly made my way towards to the rocking chair, setting into the cushion, as I allowed my eyes to close. And soon my thoughts drifted away to a happier place.

x-- a moment with you --x

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, my eyes roamed around the room, as the nursery came into view. My eyes darted towards the bassinet, my thoughts racing, had Michelle really slept through the night. Pushing out of the rocking chair, I slowly made my way towards the white lined bassinet, peeking over the side. In that instant, the world stop, as my heart race. The tears immediately fell, as the horror in front of me cause my world to fall apart. There she laid, her eyes closed, the calm settling expression that had washed over her face, but what broke my heart, was the fact that in that moment, everything was gone. I didn't know when she took her last breath of air, but I knew that in that moment, she was in a better place. And with that, I soon found myself hard against the ground, as I collapsed.

A/N: I'm so sorry Michelle! (I LOVE YOU, even though you are a cleft lipped, hermaphrodite, with leprosy. R.I.P. Michelle Demetricia Peekaboo Jonas) So... Michelle passed away. Reviews and I'll update. I know you guys want to know what's going to happen next, because I know no one saw that coming. I'm always full of surprises.


	14. Hitting Rock Bottom

A/N: Ok, so here is the deal, this chapter is pretty crappy, well according to me. I tried though. The reviews came in so fast. Thank you guy so much! I was writing this chapter, and slowly I lost my vision, or not lost it, but it's not turning out how I want it to turn out. lol. If that makes sense. But I wanted to update, for all of those who reviewed. It seriously made my day. Hopefully this chapter will be acceptable.

Ok I just have a few things to note... first and foremost, school is almost starting for me, like in a month. So when school starts I'm taking a hiatus from fan fiction. My goals are... to finish off a few of the stories. The only projects I'll still be working on is, the collaborative, this included Closer Than You Think and How to Save a Life.

I think I'm pretty much over A Second Chance at Hope... at least for now. So it's going on a permeant Hiatus.

This story will have no sequels! I repeat no sequels! With that being said, this story is coming closer to an end. If you guys haven't noticed this was my climax for the story.

So my goal for the end of the summer is to finish this story completely... I don't have an exact number of chapters left for this story, I'm going to estimate about 5-6 chapters.

But ok, that's it for my authors note. Reviews are always appreciated! :D

There is some Joe's POV in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

Hitting Rock Bottom

There he stood in the center of the green pasture, the endless fields of green grass, as the fallen raindrops, splattered against his head. His curly brown hair absorbing each raindrop, as he stood drench. The sound of the pitter patter, was all that could be heard, the silences all around him. And just like in the distance, you saw him collapse to the ground as he cried out in pain. Releasing all the emotion that he held deep down inside of him. The endless trails of tears, as they fell. In that moment, it all made sense, Nicholas Jerry Jonas had finally hit rock bottom.

x-- a moment with you --x

Three Weeks Ago

Miley's POV

The world around me spun in circles, the familiar stiff black dress, that clung to my body. Joe stood beside me, supporting my weight as he guide me lifelessly through the church, taking a seat at the front row. Familiar face passed by, exchanging there sympathy and condolences, but I heard nothing. She was gone.

I glance down at the three little face that sat beside me, each wearing an uncertain expression, as they watched the room quickly fill. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't notice the gentle hand placed onto my shoulder, before I glance up. My eyes locking with a warm brown. Her smile was force, the tears that skimmed down her face. I could barely make out the simple details that ran across Denise face, behind the clouded layers of tears.

Her voice was soft, as she drew small circles onto my back, whispering the words I needed to hear. But I needed to hear them from my husband, not my husband's mother. The tears falling, as I thought back to early that morning, when my world slowly fell apart. Another piece of my heart cracking.

Flashback

Earlier that Morning

I moved around the house, my footsteps dragging across the floor. My head poking through each room as I watched Lacey and Ryan getting dressed. Emily helping Maddie slip into her outfit, before my legs stop just before the door. Finding the courage I needed, I slipped into the room, pushing open the white wooden door, as the soft pink came into view. The white bassinet that was pushed against the wall. The tears immediately trailed down the side of my face, before I heard the faint knock. Glancing back I saw him, standing against the doorway, dressed in a pair of gray slacks and a blue button up shirt. A tie hung loosely around his neck. It was the first time he had been home when I was awake. His eyes red, not from the tears, but from the lack of sleep.

He spoke quietly his voice barely audible, "Miley... I'm going to head out."

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice emotionless.

"To work..." He replied.

My eyes narrowed before I glance down at the black dress that I had been wearing before I spoke, "What about today?"

He shook his head before he spoke, "I'm not going."

My eyes widen, "What do you mean you're not going?" My voice laced with anger.

He slowly, step towards me, "I'm going to work..."

The tears immediately ran, as my voice picked up, "How can you not go? How can you not say goodbye to your daughter?"

"Miley..." He pleaded.

"You missed out on another chance... she is gone Nick. You lost your father, but she was here. And you never even gave her your time. And now she is gone." I shouted, picking up the random objects, around the room, as I swung them at him. My voice getting louder and louder as I yelled.

His voice was raised before he shouted my name, "Miley!" Closing in on our distances, he wrapped his arms around me, as he tried to hold me.

Breaking away from his grip, I pushed him aside, letting the tears fall, before I spoke, my voice could barely be heard, "I hate you! Just go... leave..."

I could see my words cutting deep into him, before he sighed in defeat, walking towards the door, as I collapsed onto the ground, taking one look back he spoke softly, "I'm so sorry." And with that, he walked beyond the door. leaving me alone on the ground.

End of Flashback

x-- a moment with you --x

one week later

Joe's POV

I pushed opened the front door, immediately little footsteps ran across the wooden floor before they turned the corner, their eyes locked with mine.

"Uncle Joey!" Ryan and Lacey shouted. Running towards me with open arms.

"Hey Guys!" I greeted.

"Lacey, Ryan!" A voice called out, "Who is that?" Quickly turning the corner, my mother came into view.

"Hey Mom!" I greeted, making my way towards my mother, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hi Joseph, I didn't know you were coming over today." Denise spoke, holding her son in her arms.

"I just thought I would stop by, check on the little munchkins." I replied.

She smiled, leading me through the house and into the kitchen, "Well I just baked cookies, would you like one?"

I nodded, still after thirty something years, I was still a kid at heart, "Of course."

"Cookies!" Ryan squealed.

Taking a seat beside the kids, my mother set a plate of cookies down in front of us, as we each took a pieces, bringing the still warm treat to our mouths.

She grinned as she watched me eating the cookie. A trail of crumbs falling from my lips. Wiping them away I spoke, "So, where is Maddie and Miley?"

Her face dropped before she spoke, "Maddie is upstairs taking a nap... Miley, she is... well I'm not even sure. She won't really talk."

I nodded, taking another bite of the cookie, "And Nick? Have you heard from him?"

She shook her head, "He usually comes home by the time the entire house is asleep." Adding a sigh at the end.

Nodding my head, I pushed out of my chair, "I'm going to check on Miley, I'll be right back."

Making my way up the stairs and through the hallway, I stopped just before the double door, leading into Miley's and Nick's private bedroom suite. Knocking softly, before pushing the door open, I made my way through the room, the shades were pulled shut, the room, dark. Laid underneath the pile of blanket, was a figure. Stepping closer towards the bed, I slowly sat down at the edge, my weight pushing down into the mattress, I sank in. Placing a gentle hand onto Miley side, as I heard the soft sobs, expelled from the tiny frame.

"Miley?" I asked cautiously.

She turned her head, at the sound of my voice, the tears streaming down her face, the swollen lids. Her face was puffy and red, even in the darkness.

I spoke again, "Miley... it's going to be ok."

Her voice was soft, as the words came out in pieces, her voice cracking, "She is gone... she was so young. She never had a chance. How can god take her away from me. What did I do wrong?" She questioned, as she sat up, the tears that ran down the side of her face. Immediately I took in her appearance, her body was gaunt, it took so much for her just to hold herself upright.

Sitting closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her, running my fingers down her back, as I held her, before I spoke, "You didn't do anything wrong Miley... God just needed her by his side. She is in a better place. She is with my dad, Miley. He finally got to meet his grand daughter, think of all the silly things he is probably doing with her right now. She knows you love her... But god had other plans for her."

She nodded, letting the tears fall.

x-- a moment with you --x

Two days Later

Joe's POV

The family was gather at Miley's house, the kids were playing in the family room, the kitchen table, was full. Kevin and Jess, sat against the wooden chairs. Emily sat beside me, her hand resting onto my shoulder. My mom sat across from us, as we ate. Frankie sitting at the end of the table.

Eating the dinner my mom had prepared, the room was quiet. Taking each bite, before a familiar voice filled the air. Our eyes quickly looked up, and turned to the direction of speaker. There she stood against the doorway, her hair tied up, a weak smile plastered across her face, "Hey Guys."

Everyone immediately shuffled their way over to her, pulling her into their arms. Before we heard the one sound, we never realized how much we had missed, laughter spilling through her lips. Miley's laughter filled the air, as we all led her to a seat around the kitchen table. Everyone talking with one another. Before a little voice interrupted the new comfort in the air, Megan, hand tugging on Miley's leg.

Miley grinned before glancing down at Megan, before she spoke, "Yes sweetie?"

"Auntie Miley, are you feeling better now?" Megan asked, her eyes wide.

Miley face lit up before she nodded, letting out a soft giggle, "I am feeling a lot better sweetheart."

Megan face broke out into a grin before she spoke, "Does that mean, you will play with us again?"

Miley laughed, before grinning, "Yes it does sweetheart!" Miley fingers immediately attacking the side of Megan's stomach as she broke out into a fit of giggles. These were the moments that we all were meant to share.

a/n: Admit it, you know you're happy Miley is getting happier. Joe is a sweetheart! I love Megan. And I miss Michelle. ok back to the story.

x-- a moment with you --x

Three Days Later

Miley's POV

"Lacey, we need to go, or else your going to be late for school." I called out for her, Maddie attached to my hip. Ryan on the floor, putting on his shoes. "Lacey!"

Seconds later, her blonde hair, billowed behind her, as she ran down the steps, dressed in a pair of jeans and hooded sweatshirt. Her book bag slung onto her back.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Mommy, why doesn't daddy take us to school anymore?"

My eyes locked with my daughter before I gave her a weak smile, "Daddy is busy sweetheart. Come on... you are going to be late for school."

We filed out into the car, my eyes drifted over to Nick's car parked in the driveway. Pulling out, I drove down the road, as I followed on with my daily routine.

Nick's POV

(Same Time as Miley waiting down the stairs for Lacey.)

I stood against the doorway, as I listened to Miley's voice calling through the house, "Lacey, we need to go, or else your going to be late for school. Lacey!"

"Ready to go?"

I could just see Lacey down below, nodding her head before she spoke, "Mommy, why doesn't daddy take us to school anymore?"

I could see the forced smile on Miley face, before she spoke, "Daddy is busy sweetheart. Come on... you are going to be late for school."

I watched them slowly making their way out of the house, the front door closing shut. Making my way through the house, my footsteps dragging across the floor, before stopping in front of the familiar white wooden door. Pushing it open, the soft pink walls came into view. The single window that lit the room. My eyes slowly filling with tears, as I made my way towards the white bassinet. My fingers running across the soft material, the tears falling from my eyes before I spoke into the silences, "I'm so sorry Michelle... I love you... I hope you know that."

x-- a moment with you --x

Nick's POV

Current Time

Standing there in the center of the cemetery, I stood in front of Michelle's grave. The words bringing tears to my eyes. Etched across the stone tomb:

Michelle Denise Jonas

Beloved Daughter of Nicholas and Destiny.

Sister of Lacey, Ryan, and Madeline.

Always Loved and Remembered.

We will meet again in Eternity.

The fallen raindrops splattered against the grass, each raindrop drenching onto my body, as I stood there. My eyes camouflaged by the rain, as they ran free. The pain of losing her, and missing another chance. Miley's words ringing in my ear, as they played on repeat. Each word cutting a little deeper into my heart.

"You missed out on another chance... she is gone Nick. You lost your father, but she was here. And you never even gave her your time. And now she is gone."

Joe's word clear as ice...

"You better be careful Nick, because one day, when you wake up one morning you'll find out that you wont have a family left to put before your career."

The tears falling a never ending river, before the words came, slipping through my lips as I shouted out into the silences, "I'm sorry I never got a chance to say goodbye Baby Girl... I'm sorry I wasn't there. I love you Michelle. With all of my heart. I promise I will see you again... in eternity."

The words coming out freely, before I let go, allowing the weight of the world to pull me down to the ground. I waited to feel the hard ground beneath me, but it never came, instead just as I was about to hit the ground, a pair of arm, caught me, lifting me up. Holding onto me, as they held me, tightly. My head resting hard against the chest. As I allowed the tears to fall, pulling my head back my eyes landed on the figure, before I said the only thing I could say, "She is gone, Joe. She is gone and I never took the time to get to know her. You were right. I'm so sorry for everything Joe."

Sinking further into the ground, I had finally cracked, behind the exterior facade. No longer holding in all the pain, I allow myself to cry, because I had finally hit rock bottom.

A/N: Ok, end of chapter. hopefully it was long enough, I tried to write as much as possible. So I bet you guys thought it was Miley who caught him, huh? lol. Nope. Joe. Bet you didn't see that coming. lol.

OK so Miley's NEW CD! OH MY GOD! SO GOOD! Goodbye and Bottom of the Ocean is like my favorite songs! Gosh I love goodbye. It breaks my heart. But ok, reviews would make me happy, I didn't leave a cliffhanger. See I was nice. I was going to leave you hanging on who caught him. But nope, I let you guys know. So reviews. Come on do it. the blue button down there in the left hand corner. Push "GO".


	15. Mending a Broken Heart

A/N: So sue me, this chapter is a little ehhh... just because I skipped my realism approach, but hopefully you guys will like it. I just thought it was time. So three in a row, WOOT WOOT! I'm on a roll... so last night I had a heart to heart with a friend, and he told me some deep stuff. Some things that got me thinking... like things you never want to experiences, he told me about his two year old daughter, and how he had to read about her first steps in a letter. How he missed such a big part of her life. I think those are simple joys we should all learn to appreciate, the fact that there is a big horizon out there, and sometimes we gotta embrace what we have. Hopefully Nick will embrace what he has now, instead of living in past regrets.

For all the reviews that made me smile, this is for you... I was particularly fond of the one that mentioned how she was happy Nick hit rock bottom.

And who is falling in love with Joe's characters? Gosh! I seriously think that there may be a sensitive side to him... :D

oh and the whole NELENA crap. BOO. Nelena sounds stupid, and it should be SICK. Selena + Nick SICK. and have you notice Demi + Nick DICK. PUT IT TOGETHER... SICK DICK!

hahaha me and Michelle had endless hours of fun laughing about that. priceless i tell you. I was sitting at Barne and Noble laughing like a crazy women.

BTW THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED: Michelle, Amy, and Briana.

ok i'll shut up. Here is your chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Mending a Broken Heart

Nick's POV

After the time spent in front of her grave, we slowly made our way back to our cars. Joe helped me inside, before giving one last encouraging hug, before waving goodbye. Pulling the car away, as I slowly drove down the nearly deserted suburban street. Pulling beside Miley's white Range Rover. I put the car into park. The rain had seize, the sun slowly setting away against the horizon. The pink sky, hitting against the earth. Slowly walking across the black asphalt, I headed across the cement path walking towards the front door. Sliding my key into the metal keyhole, I twisted the metal knob pushing open the front door. The cool air immediately enveloping around me, as I stepped inside.

I heard the footsteps rounding the corner immediately, before the two faces caught my eye, their eyes lighting up like the sky, running towards me with open arms, "Daddy!"

Ryan gripped his arms, onto my leg, Lacey taking the other. Bending down, I pulled them both into a hug.

"You're home early!" Lacey stated, grinning, Miley's signature smile, her lips stretched across her face.

I nodded, "I missed you guys so much!"

Ryan smile, grinning his crooked smile, "Daddy, grandma is in the kitchen baking chocolate cookies. We helped her."

I smiled, "Well what are we waiting for? To the kitchen."

The kids immediately took off running, heading through the doorway, I was immediately hit with the comforting aroma of fresh bake cookies, my head peeking through the doorway, I saw my mother standing beside the oven. Maddie sitting in her high chair banging on the surface with spatula. The music playing in the background, as my mother swayed her hips. The kids immediately taking their seat onto the kitchen barstool.

"Grandma can we show Daddy the cookies we made?" Lacey questioned, her voice filled with excitement.

Denise glanced over her eyes locking with mine, before she gave me a weak smile, nodding, "Sure sweetheart. Nick you can have a seat."

I nodded, taking a seat in between Ryan and Lacey as they showered me with stories from their day. Glancing around the kitchen, I noticed Miley was missing, my mother catching my eye, as she set a plate of cookies in front of me.

"Where's Miley?" I asked.

"She wasn't feeling good, so she went to lie down upstairs." My mother replied, turning her attention back to the oven.

"Daddy, will you color with us?" Ryan asked. Lacey nodding her head up and down.

"I would love too." I replied. smiling at the little kids.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed.

I turned my attention to the little girl, grinning, "That's right Princess, Daddy!"

"Guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on Mommy. I'll be down to color with you in a bit, get the crayons and books out and ready." I instructed.

"Ok!" Lacey replied, immediately pushing out of her chair, making her way over to the craft table Miley had set up.

I pushed out of the chair, walking across the wooden floors. Slowly making my way up the stairs, and down the hall, standing just outside the double doors. Pushing them open, I took in the surrounding, the room was dark, the figure laying beneath the blanket. I could make out the steady peaks of her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Slowly making my way towards her, I sat onto the edge of the bed, running my hand up and down her side, causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, before landing on me, giving her a weak smile I spoke, "Hey."

She looked at me, before she spoke, her voice soft, "Hey."

My hand grazed her side, before landing onto her hand, lacing our fingers together, before I spoke, "I'm sorry Miley... for everything."

She pushed herself slowly out of bed, nodding, bringing her other hand to reach out for my face, her fingers stroking my cheek, before she spoke, "I'm sorry too."

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into an embrace, "I love you so much... I hope you know that."

I could immediately feel the tears seeping through my shirt, before she nodded against my chest, pulling back to meet my gaze, the fallen tears trailing down the side of her face, "I love you so much Nick. I missed you... I need you."

I nodded, placing my hand onto the side of her face, before I spoke, "I'm going to be here. We are going to get through this together."

She nodded, "Promise?"

Leaning in as I closed the space between us, my breath hitting just against her lip, "Promise." And with that, the distances closed as our lips touched, the tingles running through my body, as I felt her lips against mine. Life made sense.

x-- a moment with you --x

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning, the red glow of the alarm clock glowing back at me. My eyes shifted into focus, before I shifted between the sheets, my eyes landing on the familiar figure lying beside me. My lips cracking into a smile, as the images of last night came rushing through my mind.

Flashback

Soon after Nick left to go back downstairs, he left me alone to lie against the bed, resting my head. Trying my best to slip back into a slumber, I couldn't help but be entranced by the sound of laughter from downstairs. I could hear Lacey and Ryan talking a mile a minute, as Nick laughter would filled the air. Pushing out between the sheets, letting the cool air hit against my skin, I made my way over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of Nick's sweatpants with drawstrings. Tying the string tightly around my tiny waist, I slipped into a tank top, and slowly made my way down the stairs.

Stepping through the kitchen doorway, I immediately smiled, as I watched Denise, standing behind the stovetop, her hips swaying to the music playing, Nick's and his brothers voice blaring out of the speaker to Burning Up. Maddie was seated in the highchair whacking her spatula to the music, cheering on her grandma. Nick was seated at the kitchen table, marker marks all over his hands, as he scribbling intently onto the paper. Lacey and Ryan hovering over his shoulder as they watched him, giggling.

Immediately sensing my watching eye, he glanced up, his eyes locked with mine, as lips broke into a crooked smile. "Hey Baby."

Lacey and Ryan immediately looked up, grinning, "Mommy! Come color with us!" Lacey tugging my arm, as she pulled over to the kitchen table, behind Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap, before I spoke, "What is this you are coloring?"

Lacey immediately spoke, "Daddy is drawing a donkey. But I think it looks like a poodle."

Bursting out into laughter, as I looked at the Nick's feeble attempt to draw a donkey, I spoke, "Well that one puffy donkey, Nick. You are definitely the artist."

He fiend hurt, before he broke out into a chuckle, "I tried, you knew of my artistic ability when you married me, what do you expect."

Grinning, I lent down pressing my lips hard against his, "I think it looks perfect."

He shook his head, before he spoke, "No, I think you are perfect." And with that, our lips collided once again.

"Ewww..." Maddie squealed.

Ryan burst out into laughter nodding his head, "That's right Maddie, EWWWW COOTIES!"

(A/N: Anyone remember this? From earlier chapter. Ryan and Maddie EWW)

Denise finally turning around, her eyes landing on us, before she broke out into a fit of laughter. And there we stayed the night, eating dinner, around the kitchen table. Ending the night with a movie on the couch, cuddled on the couch, eating ice cream, as they watched Meet the Robinson, singing along to Kids of the Future. They found their happy beginning. Because it was just the beginning.

End of Flashback

Breaking out of my reminisce, I noticed the eyes watching me, a grin swept across Nick's face, before he spoke, "What are you thinking about?"

A matching grin appearing on my face, before I spoke, "About a new beginning, for all of us."

He nodded, leaning over, pressing his lips against mine, "I love you, you know that?"

The smile pressed against his lips I nodded, "But I never get tired of hearing it. But you know what?"

He shrug, "What?"

"I love you too."

A/N: NILEY LOVE! AWW ADMIT IT YOU LOVE IT!

x-- a moment with you --x

Normal POV

During the Same Time as Miley and Nick's moment

He laid in his bed, his head racing, as he listened to the familiar sound. The toilet flush before she made her way back to his side, her face pale, settling back under the covers beside him. He shifted between the sheets, facing her, her blonde hair was matted against her head, tied loosely with a black hair ties. The striking teal color eyes that watched him, before he spoke, "Anna... what's going on?"

She shook her head, the tears pooling, before they filled to the brim, "Frankie... I'm late." And with that, the tears immediately slide down her face, in a thin trail.

His eyes locked with the metal ring that rested against her slender finger, the words mocking back at him, "True Love Waits." If only they waited.

* * *

A/N: So... reviews. Yes? makes me very happy. I'm almost at 200. I decided to throw in an extra story line... and if the response is good, who knows... if I don't write a sequel for Nick and Miley story line. I could always make a Frankie Centric story line with hints of Niley. :)

OK MY FINAL QUESTION!

What Team are you?

a. Team NILEY

b. Team** SICK**/NELENA

C. Team **DICK**/NEMI

my answer... TEAM NILEY ALL THE WAY! I think I'm going to make T-shirt that says TEAM NILEY for my concert.


	16. Laying my Heart on The Line

A/N: So here is the next chapter... I want to start the chapter quick, without my normal ramble of authors note.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I was so happy with the response. It made me giddy. :) Ooh and Breaking Dawn is ALMOST OUT! EEEPPP. How many people read the twilight saga? ehehe I do, I do. I LOVE BELLA AND EDWARD!

TEAM NILEY ALL THE WAY, I absolutely adored all the reviews, I think I got a total of two SICK, and absolutely no DICK. THE REST WAS TEAM NILEY! haha. I'm glad everyone had a kick out of "Sick Dick!" Me and Michelle laughed for days. We are so easily entertained.

This is for my asians buddy, who will be deserting me this weekend... sigh... Chelly Belly... How am I going to survive for the weekend without you? lol.

Chapter 14

Laying my Heart on The Line

Nick's POV

I rested my head against the wooden desk, my shoulder slump. The sound of shuffling could be heard throughout the house, Miley's voice filling my thoughts, as she spoke, "Lacey. Please stop running, Daddy is trying to get some work done."

She slowly walked pass the open door, peeking her head through the doorway, as I glanced up, my eyes meeting her. She gave a weak smile, "Sorry honey..."

I gave her a reassuring smile nodding, "It's alright Miley... I'm just stressed out with all these deadlines."

She nodded, "I can take the kids out, if you need some peace and quiet."

I shook my head, "It's alright... I think I need a break anyways," pushing out of my chair, I slowly made my way over to Miley. Pulling her into my arms, my arms wrapping around her waist, her hands landing in my hair.

She grinned, "At this rate you'll get nothing done."

I let out a chuckle, before bringing my lips back to meet hers.

x-- a moment with you --x

Frankie's POV

"I'm late..." Anna voice echoed through his head, his mind working in overdrive. He glanced over beside him, Anna fast asleep beneath his sheets. Her blonde hair sprawled across his pillow. He could envision the vibrant blue green eyes underneath the lids.

Shifting out of the bed, he pushed himself off the side of the bed, his footsteps padding across the floor. Setting into the chair set directly across from his desk, he flipped open his macbook, moving the mouse with ease, he clicked open the window. His eyes running across the screen, before he made up his mind. Tugging into his wallet, he pulled out his credit card, hearing his brothers voice ringing in his ear, "Use this for emergency only!" This was definitely one of those situations, typing in the number, he waited as the card processed, before the confirmation number came onto the screen, tabbing the receipt into his bookmark, he close the screen. Making his way back to settled beside Anna, he rested his head against the pillow, taking one last look at her, he knew he was doing the right thing.

x-- a moment with you --x

Nick's POV

He was seated back at his desk, his finger tapping across the keys. His eyes squinted to read the words flying across the screen. Completely focused on his work, the phone immediately began to ring, moving his fingers quickly, he let the phone ring. Seconds later he heard Miley, picking up the phone, as she spoke into the receiver. Before he knew it, she stood in the doorway, knocking softly.

"Hey Sweetie, Kevin and Joe are on conference. They need to talk to you. They say its a emergency." Miley reported.

I nodded, "Thanks," my hand fumbling with the phone, bringing the end to my ear, before I spoke, "Hello?"

"Nick!" A flustered Kevin greeted.

"Yeah what's up Kevin?" I asked, concern sweeping over.

Joe immediately spoke, "Please tell me you approved a charge for 3,000 on the company credit card."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? No I did not approve a charge, and I did not charge anything." I replied.

"Well someone just charged 3,000 dollars in a singe transaction, and it was immediately flagged." Kevin stated.

Tapping my fingers against the wooden desk in annoyance I spoke, "Did you guys, find out the exact card number that did the transaction?"

"Well obviously not," Joe replied, laughing lightly.

I sighed, my hand moving the mouse, before clicking into the company bank account, reading the last transaction number, the credit card number that charged the last transaction, before my eyes widen, "You got to be kidding me."

"What? Who was it?" Kevin asked impatiently.

"I'm going to kill you Joe." I barked.

"What? I didn't spend it you guys, I swear." Joe immediately defended.

"Joe, are you freaking sure?" Kevin questioned.

I cut them both off, "It wasn't Joe, but it was Joe's idea to give a younger Jonas a credit card."

"He didn't." Kevin immediately started, "Nick, where was the charge for?"

"He better have a good excused for this one." I replied, sighing in frustration.

x-- a moment with you --x

still Nick's POV

"Nick... come on... maybe he has a reason." Miley reasoned, standing in front of her fuming husband, her hand running up and down his shoulders.

"Miley, 3,000, I could maybe understand a couple hundred, but how can he be so irresponsible. And the fact is, it's not even his money." I shouted, flustered by my brother's action.

Miley sighed, before spoke, "Nick... just take some time to cool off, before you go storming over there. Frankie is a smart kid. And if the money is bothering you that much, I can always take some of the Hannah Money and put it back into the company's account."

I shook my head, "Mi, it's not about the money, I just wish he would come to me, talk it over with me first."

She nodded, "I know, but all I'm saying is that maybe he had a reason. Just give him the benefit of the doubt."

Letting out a sigh, I nodded.

She smiled, before she spoke, "Now, let me see this bad boy."

Pushing the screen to it was visible to Miley, her eyes immediately widen, a huge grin swept across her face, before she exclaimed, "Oh my jonas, good taste really runs in the family. Look at the size of that thing. Very nice Frankie."

I let out a chuckling, before pulling her into my lap, she smiled before leaning over and capturing my lips with hers.

x-- a moment with you --x

Frankie's POV

I stood outside the bathroom door, waiting impatiently. My heart race, as I dug my hang into my pocket. My fingers enclosing around the object, I let out a sigh. There was no turning back. The bathroom door swung open, a frazzled Anna stood in the doorway, her hand grasped around the white wand. My eyes landing onto the stick in her hand, sighing, before I spoke, "What now?"

Her eyes blurred with tears, "We wait."

I watched as the tears slowly slid down her face, as I enclosed my arms around her tiny body. Pulling her head to rest hard against my chest. She was my world, and I love him.

"Frankie..." Anna mumbled.

"Hmmm..." I asked, my lips pressed against the top of her head.

"I'm scared... I'm not ready to be a mother..." She sobbed, my finger tips drawing small circles onto her back.

"I know Anna. I know... but I'm going to be here for you. Whatever the outcome." I said softly.

She nuzzled closer into my neck, "I love you Frankie."

I smiled, turning her head to face me, my hand cupping her face, before I lent down, "I love you too." Closing the distance between our lips, I captured her lips in mine. It was short and simple, but it sent tingles all the way to my toes. Pulling back as I rested my forehead against hers, a grin swept across my face, before I spoke, "Anna?"

"Yeah Frankie?" She asked.

Pulling away from her, I dug into my pocket, as I gripped the little box, pulling it out, I slide down on my knee, not holding back as she gasp in surprise, I asked the one questioned that laid my heart on the line, **"Will you marry me?"**

The room was silent, before I heard the timer going off.

Ding!

Here I knelt, waiting for the two answer that would change my life forever.

A/N: hahaha. so that was cheesy, and a heck of a cliffhanger. Did anyone see that coming? The story line was really random for everyone else, but I was trying to develop the story line for Frankie and Anna. Reviews would definitely get me going... and I would definitely update faster. :)


	17. My Only Hope was No Resentment

A/N: so here is an update, its pretty much a chapter filler. But I wanted to update for everyone.

BIG NEWS, like extremely big news. So, I don't know if you guys know or not, but Miixaoo (Michelle) and I are writing a collaborative. But here the deal, we are making it a youtube SERIES! yes that rights. So show your support! Check out our trailer. Leave comments and let us know your thoughts. :D It would really mean a lot to both Michelle and I. The link is posted on my profile page. I promise you guys will not be disappointed, we both worked extremely hard.

Don't Forget to Remember Me

SHIP: Nick and Miley

Support your favorite ship. JOIN THE ANTINILLYMOVEMENT CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE. (THAT's where you'll find the series.)

Chapter 15

My Only Hope was No Resentment

Frankie's POV

Ding!

Here I knelt, waiting for the two answer that would change my life forever.

My eyes locked with hers, the vibrant blue green eyes, that watched me, was glowing behind the layer of tears, the silence clung to the air, before I spoke, "Anna?"

The tears cascaded down the side of her face, before she spoke, "Frankie... I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes, Anna... I love you... with all of my heart. I want to be with you." I said softly, my hand intertwined with her hand.

"I'm sorry... I just can't... you are doing this because you feel obligated to Frank. What if I'm not pregnant what then? Would all bets be off?" She concluded, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Anna, I love you regardless if you are pregnant or not. I want to be with you, and only you. This isn't some obligation." I reasoned, my voice losing stamina, the tears that clouded my vision, "I want you Anna. I love you for who you are. And if its come down to it, I will still love you, but not only because you'll be the mother to my child but because of who you are."

The tears falling from her eyes, "I love you Frankie... I do. But I don't want you to live your life holding back on your full potential. This baby shouldn't determine our future..."

I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her, "Anna... I want to be with you. Plain and Simple. You are my world... and I love you. And I'm going to ask you again, Will you do me the honor in being my wife?"

Her lips quivered before they formed into a smile, nodding slowly she said the word that made me whole, "Yes."

x-- a moment with you --x

Miley's POV

"Ryan, please come down here and pick up your toys!" I called out, shifting Maddie to my other side, "Lacey, hurry up, I need to drop you off at Dad's."

Seconds later Ryan and Lacey came teetered down the stairs, Lacey's bag slung onto her shoulder. "Mommy, do you know where my pink shirt is?"

"Sweetie, I thought you were all done packing." I stated, my voice a little flustered, my patience's wearing thin.

"I can't find my pink shirt, Grandma said she did my laundry the other day, and she left the clothes on the dresser, but I didn't see my pink shirt." She whined.

"Well we can't do much now, I need to take you over to your Dad's but I promise I'll look for it, over the weekend." I reasoned, as I watched her nod in defeat.

Sighing, I carried Maddie, into Nick's office, standing against the doorway, I caught Nick's eye, who had a phone pressed against his ear. He held up one finger indicating to wait for him, before he continued on the phone. Hanging up the phone minutes later he grin, as I shuffling my way over to him.

"I'm going to go drop off Lacey, and I need you to watch Maddie and Ryan. Is that ok?" I asked, before adding, "If not, I guess I can bring them along, with me, but I know it's almost Maddie's nap time, and I don't want to take her grocery shopping if she going to be whiney."

He grinned, "Miley, I can handle it."

I nodded, "Ok, well I'll see you later tonight, I need to get going." I handed Maddie over to him, who went willing into his open arms, "You be good, you hear."

I shifted on my heel, before walking across the room.

Lacey and I headed out the door, my purse in hand, as we slid into the car. Glancing back into the rearview mirror, I watched as Lacey buckled her seatbelt, her bag sitting beside her. Pulling slowly out of the driveway, I drove down the suburban streets. Passing along the row of houses, I finally pulled into Cody's driveway. Putting the car into park, as I turned off the engine, making our way up to the front door together, Lacey pressed the doorbell.

Seconds later the door swung open, as Lacey squealed, "Kayliee!"

"Hey Laces." Kayliee greeted before turning to face me, a smile on her face, "Hi Miley, its great to see you. I'm sorry to hear about Michelle."

I nodded weakly, "It's nice to see you too Kayliee, and thanks. Where is Cody?"

"He is in the family room, one second," she turned her attention to the intercom system, pressing the button down before she spoke into the little speaker, "Cody, Miley's here with Lacey, come say hello."

Second later I heard the footsteps approaching across the marble floor, before I saw Cody's turn the corner, a grin on his face.

"Hey Miley!" Cody greeted, enveloping me into his arms, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Cody, I'm just here to drop Lacey off. I guess I'll see you when you drop her off, after this weekend?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's really great to see you Mi, I'm really sorry about Michelle."

I nodded, "Thanks, I better go, I need to go get some groceries." Turning my attention to Lacey as I lent down, I wrapped my arms around her, before kissing her cheek, "I'll miss you sweetheart, you be good."

"Bye Mommy. I love you. "Lacey said softly.

"I love you too."

x-- a moment with you --x

Pulling into the driveway of the two story home, I put the car into park. Slowly waiting as the garage door open, I opened the trunk, carrying the bags and setting them into the garage. Peeking through the doorway, my fingertip pressing against the intercom system in the mud room, I spoke, "Nicky... can you please help me carry things into the kitchen."

Seconds later, his voice filled the speaker, "I'll be there in a second."

He appeared in minutes rounding the corner, a grin on his face, "Hey Sweetheart."

I smile, "Hey Nicky, there is a few more bags in the garage."

He nodded, before heading out the door. I carried the bags of food, setting them onto the kitchen island, and began unloading the bags.

He appeared once again, carrying the bags on his arms, "I got all of them." Setting them down.

"Thanks Baby, where is Maddie and Ryan?" I asked.

"I actually got them both down for naps." He replied with a smug look.

"Ryan actually took a nap? Wow. Well aren't you super dad?" I asked with a grin.

He smile, placing the cans of soup into the pantry. "I'm just awesome, after all I am Nick J."

I snorted with laughter, "Whatever you say... Stud Muffin."

He turned around his face grimaced, before he shook his head, "Please never say that again... god... I don't think I'll ever be able to forget those days."

I laughed, "You always had the best fans. They definitely outnumbered Joe and Kevin majority of the time."

He smile laughing, "Yeah but you know what?"

"What?"

"I know you were always my biggest fan, even if you denied it." He added smugly.

Breaking out into a fit of giggle, "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

He fiend hurt before he placed his hand over his heart, "That hurts Mi."

Grinning, I made my way over to him, as I place my arms around his neck, closing the distance between our lips, in a chastised kiss, before pulling away, "You know I'll always be your biggest fan... I'll always support you in whatever you do. I love you."

He smile, leaning down to capturing my lips once again before he reluctantly pulled away, "I love you too."

x-- a moment with you --x

Frankie's POV

"So we are really doing this?" I asked out loud, my arms wrapped around Anna's tiny body.

She nodded, her eyes glistening with tears, before she spoke, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, as she grasp the white wand in her hands, her eyes locked down onto the little screen, this was determining our future. Glancing down we saw the words that stopped our hearts. In that moment the world around us spun, as Anna glanced up, her eyes meeting mine, the layer of wet tears that glisten back at me. The wand dropped out of her hand and landed onto the ground, as she pulled me into her arms, capturing my lips with hers.

There it laid on the floor the little digital screen that read back, "Not Pregnant."

(A/N: Come on guys... a teenage father... Frankie... no way... lol... I got you guys good though right? The suspense probably got to you. Admit it.)

"I'm not pregnant," she shouted, the excitement in her voice, as we broke away from our kiss.

I smile with glee, "And we are getting married."

She smile, before she whispered back, "Oh my god, we are getting married."

And with that, our lips collided.

x-- a moment with you --x

Nick's POV

My head rested against the wooden desk, my eyes were tired, as I sat back up, my eyes squinting over the words that were in front of me. Groaning, as the phone broke the concentrated silences, my hands fumbled with the receiver before bringing the speaker to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Nick... It's Frankie." Frankie greeted cheerfully, "I got your messages, what's up?"

"Well... it's interesting Frankie... because, earlier this morning, I got a call from Kevin, who gotten a call from the bank, and it seems as though someone, placed a charge at Tiffany's." My voice laced with anger.

"Oh," his voice sounded defeated before he continued, "Nick.. look, I can explain."

I immediately cut him off, "Oh you will be explaining but as I was saying, there was a charge placed at Tiffany's. And it was for 3000 dollars, and the best part you gotta hear the best part. IT WAS WITH YOUR CREDIT CARD NUMBER!" I shouted the last part.

"Look Nick... I..." Frankie stumbled overing his words.

"No Frankie, you listen, first off. 3000? Seriously. What the hell? I mean, you know that if you were in any kind of trouble I would have your back. You are my little brother and I love you, but this was just irresponsible. Do you realize that? I mean, the fact is, that you didn't even come to us? How can you just spend the companies money like that? What was going through you head?" I poured out.

"Nick... we had a false alarm ok..." Frankie mumbled sadly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Anna... she was late.. and I panicked... I love her Nick I do... I proposed. She said yes." Frankie manage to say.

I shook my head, my face buried into my palm as I let out a sigh, calming myself down, "What about your vow Frank? What about the promise you made to god, to Mom and Dad, to yourself?"

Frankie voice cracked, "I love her Nick... We decided to take this step together..."

"It was a false alarm you say?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yeah. She took a test, she isn't pregnant. But we are still going to get married."

I sat against the leather chair, the phone pressed against my ear, my thoughts raced before I heard Frankie's voice.

"Nick... please say something?" Frankie pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Frank? You broke your promise, you proposed to a girl, who almost was the mother to your child... and you bought the ring with the companies money." I spat out.

"Look... I'll pay you back..." Frankie immediately defended.

"And how are you going to do that Frank? You don't work... don't you get it... you don't realize how hard your brothers and I had to work to get this money." I shouted.

"I'll figure it out ok... I'm sorry." Frankie mumbled.

Sighing, I shook my head, "I'm sorry too Frank... I thought you were more responsible than this... but for now... you will be working to pay off the ring... by working at the company."

Frankie immediately shouted, "But..."

Cutting him off, "And there is no buts... and just keep in mind, that I don't believe in nepotism... we will find you a job... and it will not be a office job where you'll be sitting on your butt on day. Believe me, you will be treated just like every other employee. I think its time you realize the consequences of your actions. You will finally learn how much work it actually takes to save up that kind of money."

"Nick..." Frankie pleaded.

"No Frankie. Tomorrow you will be reporting to my office after school promptly. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Frankie." Not waiting for his response, I place the phone back down, ending the call. I groaned in frustration, before I felt the comforting hand. I glance up as I met her eyes, her face wore a tired expression.

"I heard shouting..." She answered.

I nodded, "He broke his promise Mi... he asked Anna to marry him. She isn't pregnant it was a false alarm."

She nodded, "They are in love Nick."

"I know..." I responded.

"It's going to be ok..." She said softly.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on him?" I asked.

She sighed, "Nick... he is your brother... and you love him... but I think its time he learn that he learns from his actions. He choose to be an adult with his taking this step... I only hope that he will realize that."

I sighed, resting my head against her stomach, wrapping my arms around her waist, her hand running through my hair, as we allowed the silences to take over. I know Miley was right but more than anything, I hope he would not resent me in the end.

A/N: Ok.. so this chapter... was... pointless. lol. It's getting closer to the end so there is less things for me to do with the story. Anyone want to give me ideas. lol. I used up all my best work. So I absolutely love Gilmore Girls. lol. It's one of my favorite show and I was so sad when it ended. I absolutely adored Logan and Rory. They were my favorite couple.


	18. Chapter 18

so fanfic deleted Lyrics and Melody, which completely bummed me out.. but then... they had the nerve to delete Miixaoo story... so, here is my proposition, we decided to move our stories to you can create an account and post your blogs with stories. Just be sure to message me so I can add you on my friend list, and hopefully other writers can find your stories.

So far...

Miixaoo

ttran59(me)

YoureUndeniable09

has joined our new community

check out my stories, from now on all of my stories will be posted on here...

without the spaces...

ttran59 . blogspot . com

please show your support... oh... and even bigger new, I'm start to write the sequel to The Light at the End of the Tunnel. So the trailer is up and running on my youtube, you can check out the trailer on my blog. :) comments are always appreciated!


	19. Her World Falling to Pieces

A/N: ok, I'm horrible, I apologize! DEARLY! In fact, I'm really, really sorry. School just started for me, and well I have been procrastinating, and writing everything but this. So for my loyal readers, I'm updating. That's right. I went to the Jonas Brothers concert last sunday. I took like three pictures of Frankie, he was standing above where I was seating on the rafters of his V.I.P. booth. He was blowing kisses and everything. lol.

I dedicated this to my lovely girls, Amy, Bri, and Micha.

Briana, thank you for listening to my rants. For dealing with my writer block when it comes to Niley, and listening to the gazillion ideas running through my head.

Michelle, thank you for sitting there and reading my chapters. Even though you don't love Rogan/Sophies as much as I do. You still read them, because I write them.

Amy, thank you thank you thank you. For just being your australian self, when I think of Finn, from Gilmore Girls, I can't help but think of your awesome accent. And well, the awesome accent the Veronica's had.

Chapter 16

One Month Later

(I know it's a huge gap... but I'm so ready to end this... FOUR MORE CHAPTER! YAY FOR ME! BOO FOR YOU GUYS)

Frankie's POV

The clock on the white walls, slowly ticked, the long hand, slowly counting down the seconds that were passing me by. I groaned, as my numbed but eased into the hard wooden surface of the metal stool I sat on. My fingers were stinging, from the thin slices the papers had cut into my fingers. My hands calloused from the sorting of starchy evenlopes. Flipping through another stack, I experted filed the mail into each box.

"Hey Frankie!" A voice greeted, turning I smile as I saw Fred standing in the doorway.

"Hey Freddie, what's up?"

"Nothing much, almost done for the day. Nick wants to see you in his office." He informed, with a grin, "Don't worry he's not so bad."

"Yeah to you..." I replied in annoyance.

The older man chuckled, his body shaking as he laughed, before he turned out the doorway leaving me alone.

Pushing out of the wooden seat, I slowly made my way down the long hallway, to the employee elevator, taking it up to the top floor of the large building. The metal doors slid open, walking across the gleaming white tiled floors, I turned right down the long hallway, the white walls were plastered with pictures. Pictures of my brothers with other celebrities, the artists that were signed to the company, they were all framed, the glass spotless. Finally arriving in front of the glass door, I gripped the stainless steel handles, knocking onto the door before stepping inside.

I walked into the brightly lit room, the wide windows that stretched along the walls, brought in the natural light. Nick sat behind his enormous wooden desk, his eyes locked onto the computer screen in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked outloud.

Nick glance up his eyes landing on me, before motioning for the chair. I took a seat into the plush leather seat, before he spoke, "Hey Frankie. I just wanted to see how everything was."

I looked at him in confusion, for the past month he had been playing the boss from hell and yet here he was, cheerful. "Fine, I guess."

He nodded, "That's good. Well Miley wanted to know if you and Anna can come over for Dinner tonight. The kids want to see Anna again."

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "I don't know. I'll ask Anna. I'm sure it's fine... It's that all?"

Nick sighed, "Look Frankie, I know I'm being tough on you alright... I'm sorry... but the kids miss their uncle too. And I miss my baby brother."

I nodded, "It's all good."

Nick smiled, "You sure."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. I'll tell Miley. Dinner starts at 7." He added.

Pushing myself out of the leather seat, I gave him a wave, before walking down the hall and back into the mail room. Entering into the large room, that was overflowing with ingoing out and outgoing mail, I sat down. Digging into my pocket I picked up my cell phone dialing Anna's number before bringing the phone to my ear, as I waited for the phone to ring.

"Hey!" her voice greeted.

"Hey Anna... Nick and Miley invited us over to their place for dinner... is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She replied.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30." Glancing back up at the clock, I had a half an hour left of work.

"Alright that sounds good, I love you."

"I love you too."

Miley's POV

"Ryan can you please help Mommy out and pick up your toys?" I asked, manuevering through the scattered blocks that laid across the wooden floor. "Lacey, sweetheart, I need you to set the table. Grandma Jonas going to be here any minute."

Stirring the pot of boliing potatoes, I turned off the stove. Checking the pot roast in the oven that was cooking in the oven, I adjusted the timer. Turning on my heel, I smiled as I watched Maddie playing quietly by herself in her high chair. Ryan making his way towards me, as he ran across the wooden floor.

"Ryan what did Mommy say about running in the house?" I reprimanded.

"Sorry..." Ryan whined.

"Did you pick up your toys like Mommey asked?" I questioned. He nodded, as I lent down to his height, wrapping my arms around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Alright, can you please go change. Grandma Jonas will be here any minute. Uncle Kevin, Joe, and Frankie, along with Auntie Jess and Emily Anna is going to be here too."

He grinned, "Adam is coming over!"

I nodded laughing, as he tore down the hall and up the stairs.

"Mommy, I finished setting the table." Lacey announced.

I smile, kissing the top of her blonde wispy hair, "Thank you sweetie, can you please get changed for dinner."

She nodded, making her way up the stairs. I turned and carried Maddie, up the stairs, and into her room. Changing her into a clean clothes, handing her teddy bear, I carried her into my room. Setting her down onto the ground, I made my way to the closet, tugging on a pair of dark rinse jeans, I slide into them. Flipping through the long row of clothes, I settled on a simple heather gray v neck sweater, the cashmere material was soft, as I slipped into it.

Walking back into the room, I carried Maddie down the stairs just as the bell rang.

Making my way to the door, I pulled onto the handle, revealing Denise, standing on the porch a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Sweetie!" she greeted, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi Mom." I smiled.

"And look at who we have here. You are so big!" Denise cooed, taking Maddie who was squealing with delight into her arms, popping wet kisses on her face.

"Grandma!" Lacey and Ryan shouted, as they came running into Denise, wrapping their arms around.

I smiled, as I watched Denise interacting with the kids, who simply adored her.

Turning her attention to me, a huge grin across her face, "Where is Nicholas?"

"He should be on the way home. Make yourself at home Denise." I replied before continuing, "I need to check on dinner."

She nodded, as I turned on my heel heading back into the kitchen. The strong aroma of home made food, filling the air. Checking on the pot roast, I grinned, as I turned off the oven, everything was perfect. Carrying the roasting pot and setting it carefully on the stove so the meat could rest, the doorbell rang. I could hear shuffling out front, before I heard Lacey shout, "I got it!"

Second later, Emily and Jessica, turned the corner, entering into the kitchen, warm smiles on their faces.

"Hey Miley... it's smells amazing." Jessica greeted.

I grinned. "Thanks... how are you guys, where are the kids?"

"They are in the toy room with Denise." Emily replied with a smile, "How are you lately?"

"I'm really good." I replied genuinely.

Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled. The family eventually arrived, and we all settled down around the table, eating the meal around us. My eyes wandered around the table, a warm smile appearing across my lips, as I took in the scene. It was one big happy family, and things were starting to fall into place again. Just as my eyes surrounded the table, it landed on a familiar face. Glancing up, his gaze met with mine, as brown met blue, a smile appeared. In that instant, I was happy and I felt whole.

-- a moment with you --

Two Weeks Later

No One's POV (I hope you guys noticed, every single time I added this pov, something drastic always happens. :D)

Miley mind was racing, the kids were currently at Denise's. She paced across the hardwood floors, her body upright. Her heart was pumping faster and faster, as her toes grazed across the hard surface. Her eyes were glazed with tears, when she heard it... the timer going off, as she glanced up. Slowly walking across the floor, she reached the counter, glancing down, her hands shaking. Grasping the white wand in her hand, her eyes met with the digital screen, and for a second, the world around her stopped.

Reading the screen that determined her future, she gasp, dropping the white wand onto the ground, she broke down in tears.

The word in black was simple, a single word that made her world fall to pieces.

One word.

Pregnant.

A/N: Dun dun dun... so you guys are probably wondering what's the big deal? Right? Well lets take a trip backwards, and see what has happened only 2 months before? Michelle Denise Jonas. Ring any bells? How would you feel knowing that you lost a child, and now... the pain starts all over again. I dunno. I need something drastic, to keep me going, and I was listening to Four Wall, which I know... How does that insipire pregnancy? Don't ask how my mind works. It just does. Sorry it took me so long. But I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, and well I've been lazy and totally taken by Rogan. I'm afraid once I finish this and a few other projects I'm jumping ships. But ok, I'm done rambling. First update for Calling Out Under the Darkness will come really soon. If you haven't checked out the trailer, please do. I know it wont get as many responses as the first one, but I was insipired.


	20. A Moment With You

A/N: So... I know I said their was a few more chapter, but as I was writing this, everything just clicked. And I'm proud to say that this is the final chapter of the story. It has been challenging and so much fun writing this story. I'm proud to say that I'm happy with how the this sequel had ended. This was never the direction I wanted to take the story, but I couldn't have asked for a better way to end it than this.

I want to thank all the loyal readers who have support this story from day one. I couldn't have done it without you.

This chapter is dedicated to my amazing fanfiction support system... Amy, Michelle, and Bri.

Final Disclaimer: I do not own anything... I don't claim anything... but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**A Moment With You**

**Nick's POV**

My head rested against the steering wheel, the car was parked against the driveway, but my body was filled with exhaustion. Finally pushing myself upright, I slowly slid out, locking the door behind. Trotting up the front steps, I slid my key into the front door, hearing the metal lock click, as I pushed the door wide open. The cool air hit me immediately, as I walked across the wooden floor, setting my things onto the front console table.

"Miley?" I called.

No answer. Glancing around the house, I was suddenly hit with an unsettling feelings, I knew when I pulled into the driveway, Miley's car was parked. Shaking away my thoughts I slowly made my way towards the kitchen, heading down the hallway. Turning the corner, I suddenly saw her, Miley's tiny body, hunched on the ground, curled into a ball, as I heard the faint sound of her sobs.

My husband instinct immediately kicked in, the exhaustion leaving my body, as the sense of worry came rushing in. "Miley, baby what's wrong?" I asked, as I cradled her in my arms. Settling down onto the ground.

She glanced up, as I took in her expression, the pain in her face, broke my heart into pieces. Before she said anything, she handed me a white wand. I looked at her in confusion, "A pregnancy test?"

I asked in confusion, before it clicked, glancing down at the little screen, I read the words in black. Every sense of emotion came rushing in, joy, sorrow, worry, happiness, etc. Meeting Miley gaze, I said softly, "You're pregnant."

She nodded, as the tears came pouring down. In that moment it made sense, the pain that this was causing her, the thoughts of Michelle came rushing in. Pulling her closer within my grasp, I tighten my grip, as I held the love of my life. Gently drawing small circles on her back, I whispered the words I knew that not only she needed to hear, but the ones I needed to hear too, "It's going to be ok. We are going to have a baby..."

A/N: I wasn't going to have Nick react badly to the news... I'm not that cruel you guys. :D

**10 Months Later**

**(Huge Gap I know... but I'm reading to end this story)**

**No One's POV**

The room was dimly lit, the faint glow of the rising sun, peeking through the drawn shades, as the faint whimpers of the little baby called out into the quiet room. Seconds later, Miley padded across the plush carpet, as she ducked over, hovering across the white wooden crib that held the little baby. She smiled, as she lent down, lifting the little bundle in her arms, as she swayed her arms. Rocking the little baby that had seize it's tears. Lost in the role of motherhood, she hadn't noticed Nick's presences, standing in the doorway. Slowly he walked up behind Miley, placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Slowly turning her head, as her eyes met the warm brown that stared back at her, she smiled. Closing the small distances between their lips, Miley captured Nick's lips with hers, in a tender kiss, filled with so much passion. Pulling away reluctantly, Nick smiled, as he caught sight of the little baby, whose eyes were shut closed, as he grinned. He knew beneath those lids, were the same vivid blue that belonged to the love of his life, the dark brown curls of hair, rested against his head.

Leaning down, Nick placed a chastised kissed onto the little baby boy's head, before he whispered softly, his words barely audible in the room, "Hey there Paul."

**-- A Moment with You --**

The days slowly passed as Nick fell back into his routine, quickly saying goodbye to his kids, as he made his way to the door. Closing it shut, as he trotted across the cement sidewalk, he walked down the asphalt driveway, stepping over the toys that strewn across the front lawn. Smiling to himself, as he walked passed the brand new mini van that now sat on the black asphalt, fully equipped with a portable dvd player, and the car seat that sat empty, he headed for his black Mercedes sedan. His life had quickly changed through the year, and he couldn't help but grin at the though of his fulfilling life. Through the good and the bad times that led to this moment, he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that he always had Miley by his side. Unlocking his car, he slid into the passenger seat, and slowly backed out of his two story family home. Skillfully maneuvering his car, he headed to work, to begin a new day.

**-- A Moment with You --**

Miley smiled, as she watched the kids eat their breakfast, their mouths full as they talked. Through the years so much had changed and yet, through the ups and downs of their lives, they managed to work through everything together. She couldn't help but be thankful as her eyes settled over her whole wide world. Lacey had grown so much over the year, her beautiful blonde locks, fell down her back, her bright green eyes lit up on her face as she laughed. Ryan, was no longer the little toddler he had been years ago, each and every day, he was beginning to look more and more like his father. Maddie, was still her ray of light, the little girl that held Nick's heart. And now, there was Paul Nicholas Jonas, who was fast asleep in his room. She had it all, and Miley knew that life didn't get better than this.

**-- A Moment with You --**

**10 years later**

"Maddie we need to get going, or else you are going to be late for dance class." Miley voice called through the house. Shuffling across the hardwood floors, she threw her things aimlessly into her purse, a phone pressed against her ear, as she doubled checked around the house. Setting the pile of dishes into the dishwasher as she started the load, she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Do you need me to pick up dinner on the way home, after I pick up Maddie from dance?" Nick asked, his voice filling Miley's thoughts.

Miley sighed, as she cleared off the kitchen table, "Yeah, that would help out a lot. Ryan said he wanted to go over to Dylan's later tonight, so I'm dropping him off after dinner. He is spending the night. And Paul wanted to go over to Frankie's and Anna's to hang out with Kyle and Ethan."

Nick rested his head back against the leather seat in his office, tapping his fingers against the edge of his desk, "I can take Paul over to Frankie and Anna's. I haven't seen Frankie since last Wednesday."

"That works, I think Lacey, Maddie, and me will have a girls night then." Jotting down notes on what she needed to do.

"Well, that works out then, I'll see you tonight. I love you." Nick said softly into the phone.

Miley smiled, grinning after all the years their relationship only heighten, growing stronger each and every day, "That sounds good. I love you too."

Placing her phone into her purse, Miley headed through the halls, just as Maddie made her way down the stairs, her brown curly hair cascading down her shoulder. Her pink gym bag slung on her shoulder, dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and tank top. 13 years had aged her into a beautiful young teenager.

"Ready to go?" Miley asked, catching her breath.

"Yeah, Mom." Maddie said with a smile.

They headed out the door, Miley locking it behind her, as they trotted to the car, slipping inside, Miley slowly drove. Turning her head, Miley turned her attention to her daughter, "What do you say to a girl's night with me and your sister?"

Maddie smiled, "That sounds fun."

Miley nodded, pulling the car to a stop, as she parked against the sidewalk, allowing Maddie to slip out of the car.

"Have fun sweetie. I love you." Miley called out to her.

"Bye Mom, love you too." Maddie replied, as she ran into the dance studio.

Miley grinned, as she dug into her purse, gripping her cell phone, as she headed towards the high school. Dialing Lacey's number, as she waited for her to pick up, seconds later Lacey's voice filled the speaker, "Hey Mom."

"What are you doing?" Miley asked softly.

"I'm hanging out with Ashley and Callie, why what's up?" Lacey questioned.

"Well, your sister and I wanted to have a girls night with you." Miley replied.

"Ok, that sounds good. I'll see you later tonight mom." Lacey replied.

"All right sweetie, please be safe I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too Laces."

Pulling in front of the football field, Miley put her car in park, as she waited. Slowly the boys trailed out into the parking lot, heading towards their cars and rides, before a familiar head of brown curls came into view. Walking hand in hand with a pretty brunette, his eyes landed on Miley, before he turned and said a quick goodbye to the girl. Quickly leaning in to kiss the girl lightly, he trotted over to the car, as grin on his face.

Miley smiled, as he slid into the passenger seat, a smirk on her lips as she slowly pulled away.

The car was silent, Ryan knew his mother was itching for information. Before he heard her laughter filled the car. Ryan reddened as he turned to face his mother, "What's so funny?"

Miley grinned, "So who is that girl?"

"MOM!" Ryan groaned.

Miley burst out a fit of laughter, "Come on Ryan..."

"She is a friend." Ryan said quietly.

"A friend? So do you say goodbye to all your girl "friends" with a kiss?" Miley laughed, "What's your friend name?"

Ryan flushed, his face a bright red, before he spoke softly, "Hallie."

"When am I going to meet his Hallie?" Miley said with a smile.

Ryan shook his head, as he threw his head back against the leather seat, "Never..."

Laughing loudly, Miley whined, "Aw Ryan, come on let Mommy, meet this friend of yours."

**-- A Moment with You --**

Nick pulled in front of the dance studio, hours later, waiting patiently, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. The smell of Chinese wafted through the car, as he sat quietly. Seconds later, his eyes landed on Maddie, walking over his car, tugging the door open, before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey Daddy!" Maddie greeted.

"Hey Sweetheart!" He grinned, quickly pulling out of the parking spot, and headed home, "How was dance class?"

"Tiring, what did you get for dinner?" Maddie taking in the enticing aroma that filled the car.

"Chinese." Nick replied.

Maddie stomach grumbled, as she smiled, "Sounds good."

**-- A Moment With You --**

Everyone gathered around the dining room table, Nick and Miley seated at the end of the table. Glancing through the window, from the outside, you saw the comforting picture of the lives that they created for each other. The smile on everyone faces, the white carton of chinese food being passed from person to person. The laughters that filled the room.

Halfway through dinner, Nick glanced up to meet Miley's watching eyes, a grinned appearing across her lips. Quickly returning the smile, Miley thought of the moment, as her heart filled with love. Thinking back on everything they had gone through, Miley couldn't help but appreciate this single moment. The moment when they gathered around the table, a family, sharing and spending time with one another. It was the moments when she knew that she was truly happy.

Meeting Nick's watching eye, she smiled, knowing that she wouldn't have traded this moment. It was the moment that she had created with Nick, the life that finally came full circle. It was a single moment, when her life was whole. Tears slowly filling her eyes, her striking blue eyes locked with the warm brown eyes that watched her intently, she smiled, before her said so softly, the words barely audible, "I would give up all the money, all the fame, just for** A Single Moment with You**."

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: I know the story jumped. But I thought it would be nice to know, that even after everything and ten years later. They are really happy. I only wished the real Niley didn't have to have an ending, even if it's a happy one. Because True Love should never end. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the story, I'm truly happy with how it ended, there was no loose ends. I think I tied up everything. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, Anna and Frankie ended up married, with two kids... Kyle and Ethan. Miley and Nick had a baby boy... Paul, after Kevin Sr.

**A Moment With You... the sequel to the companion story Where Our Hearts Lead Us... Completed.**

Thanks and Love,

**Tiffany **


End file.
